Marriage At His Convenience
by jungri27
Summary: Sikap Yunho yang berubah...Kesadaran diri dari penyimpangan di samping tujuan .Harus memilih Jaejoong atau kah dengan yang lainnya ? cerita ini hampir sama dengan novel by Jacqueline Baird tapi cerita kedepan berbeda, kalau Gaje mian sebelumnya. New author...mind to read and review ? nie ri chan post ulang chap 1
1. Chapter 2

Title : (FF) Marriage At His Convenience

Rating : Yaoi NC :?

Main Cast : YunJae, Yoochun, JunSu, Changmin

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini bukan milik saya, cerita FF ini inspirasi Author nulis FF

Author : JUNG RI

Genre : Romance

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 2- End

Answer Review chapt 1

**Cassipher Jung **gumawo ne sarannya, sarannya selalu ku tunggu di chap ini

**heelii **ini chap 2 dah update semoga suka Review ya

**Kim Shendy **ini chap dua semoga tetap suka

**OktavLuvJaejoong** udah aku cantumkan gumawo sudah diingatkan

**Himawari Ezuki **Gumawo kritik dan sarannya di chap ke 2 author sudah berusaha. Kritik saran di tunggi di chapt ini.

Buat yang baca author tunggu reviewnya

Chapter 2

Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobilnya melaju melawati jalanan yang padat ketempat temannya Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun. Dengan tinggi mencapai seratus tujuh puluh lebih dan tubuh indahnya terbalut setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang tidak ia kancingkan bagian atasnya, tampak pas pada badan Jaejoong memperindah bentuk tubuhnya. Jaejoong adalah sosok namja yang mengagumkan dan membuat sebagian besar orang iri dengan kulit seputih susu dan bibir semerah cerry di padu dengan warna mata hitam yang bulat, senyum yang selalu mengembang dari bibirnya menjadikan dia sosok yang semakin sempurna.

Sampai tempat yang dituju Ia keluar dari mobil merah miliknya, menyapukan tatapannya kesebuah rumah klasik khas korea. Rumah yang dulu ia tempati dengan Junsu, teman sejati sejak kecil dari desa Chungnam tampat kelahiran mereka. Junsulah orang yang mengajak dan menghibur Jaejoong saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Junsu jugalah yang menyarankan Jaejoong untuk pindah ke Seuol. Sekarang Junsu tinggal di sini bersama kekasihnya Park Yoochun yang ia temui saat masih kuliah dulu dan juga teman dari kekasih Jaejoong Jung Yunho, dari Yoochun aku kenal dengan Jung Yunho dan menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Jaejoong membunyikan bel yang berada di depan pintu dan menunggu. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat Junsu atau lebih dipanggil Su-ie muncul membukakan pintu.

"Joongie?" pekik Junsu memeluk Jaejoong

"Su-ie, bogoshipo" membalas pelukan Junsu

"Nado Joongie, ayo masuk" ajak Junsu melebarkan pintu rumahnya.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong sembari melangkah masuk rumah junsu, _rumah ini tidak jauh berbeda masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu sebelum aku pindah ke apartementku dengan yunnie_. Pikir Jaejoong .

" Sepertinya kau sedang senang, ada apa ?" Tanya Su-ie pada Joongie.

" Kenangan indah" Jaejoong duduk dipantry didekat dapur rumah Junsu" mana Chunnie?"

"Masih di kantor, sejak Yunho hyung sering keluar negeri Chunnie semakin sibuk saja di kantor, bagaimana dengan Yunho hyung apa dia akan segera pulang?"

"Dia bilang akan pulang sabtu tapi entahlah, dia sangat sibuk akhir–akhir ini hingga untuk menelponku saja jarang sekali" adunya pada Su-ie

"Sama saja kalau begitu, oh ya mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja"

"Aku buatkan dulu ya" Junsu berjalan menuju dapur

Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan–jalan ke belakang rumah, melihat taman yang di buat Su-ie, Su-ie memang suka sekali berkebun dan suka pada pada tanaman khususnya bunga, Jaejoong melihat bunga lili yang di tanam su-ie, ia mendekati bunga itu dan mencium aromanya, walaupun bunga lili tidak berbau tapi bagi Jaejoong ada aroma dan ketenangan sendiri saat ia melakukan hal ini.

"Joongie?" panggil Junsu dari pintu menuju taman belakang, dia membawa baki berisi dua jus dan menaruh dimeja didekat taman.

"Ne Su-ie,…. tempat ini semakin asri saja aku jadi rindu tinggal disini"

"Menginap saja, Chunnie pasti tidak keberatan, lagipula Yunho hyung tidak ada di apartement, kau pasti kesepian sendirian disana?"

"Gumawo Su-ie, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau hal kemarin terulang lagi saat aku terakhir menginap disini dan ternyata Yunnie pulang tiba–tiba, sampai akhirnya dia mengamuk pada kalian"

"Yunho hyung terlalu posesif bila menyangkut dirimu, aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu sehingga tidak rela berbagi dirimu dengan yang lain, sekalipun kita sudah berteman sejak kecil" Semburat warna merah muncul di wajah namja cantik itu saat mendengar junsu mengatakan pendapatnya tentang perasaan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu Su-ie, walaupun kami sudah setahun bersama tapi belum sekalipun dia mengatakan cinta padaku"

"Cinta tidak harus di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata Joongie, tapi juga dari perlakuannya dan perhatiannya padamu." hibur junsu

"Gumawo Su-ie"

"Chagiya" teriak seorang dari arah rumah, membuat kedua sahabat yang sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri–sendiri menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Ne"jawab Junsu "aku di belakang rumah bersama Joongie, chagiya" tidak lama kemudian munculah seseorang dari arah rumah masih lengkap dengan setelan kantornya, hanya saja dasi dan kancing atas sudah di longgarkan, berjalan menuju tempat Junsu dan Jaejoong, di lihat dari penampilannya sepertinya ia baru saja melakukan kerja keras di kantor.

"Sudah pulang chagi?" sambut junsu dan mencium bibir perkasa milik Yoochun, tanpa mereka sadari tatapan iri dari sesorang di sebelah mereka.

"Ne, aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini jadi aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebelum sore, Annyeong Joongie sudah lama?" ucap Yoochun sembari mendudukan diri di tempat duduk yang tadi di tempati Junsu, sedangkan sang kekasih mengambilkan minum untuknya

"Belum, aku juga baru datang, bagaimana kantor?"

"Yah, begitulah Joongie sejak Yunho sering ke luar negeri kantor semakin sibuk, apalagi dengan adanya hubungan kerjasama antara Jung Corporation dan Go Corporation"

"Begitukah"

"Ne di tambah lagi berita tentang rencana pernikahan di keluarga Jung" tambah Yoochun

_Deg_

TBC

Gimana capt kedua masih salah masih kurang bagus atau tambah Gaje? mian ne, author sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik di sela-sela KKN Jungri. RnR ya aku mohon dan aku tunggu terus olehku untuk chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 3

Title : (FF) Marriage At His Convenience

Rating : Yaoi NC :?

Main Cast : YunJae, Yoochun, JunSu, Changmin

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini bukan milik saya, cerita di FF ini inspirasi Author nulis FF

Author : JUNG RI

Genre : Romance

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 3- End

**Answer review chapt 2**

**cindyshim07 **ini lanjutannya semoga suka

**heelii** liat entar ya semoga sebelum puasa udah selesai

**guest** semoga di chap ini ada jawabnya

**saena** ini kurang panjang?

**Candra **ini dah tak update chap ke 3

**Kim shendy** ini chap ke 3 semoga suka

**Yunholic kalau **jung nikah ma ahra jae ya buat author (dikeroyok massa, numpet di ruamh emak)

**Casshipper jung** ini chap ke3nya moga suka

**Himawari Ezuki **gumawo untuk semua

And buat yang baca jangan lupa review di chap ini ya?

Chapter 3

"Pernikahan, siapa yang akan menikah Chuunie?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran pasalnya hanya ada satu nama Jung yang belum menikah yaitu Jung Yunho kekasihnya

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho, aku yakin kalian akan bahagia Joongie apalagi yang kulihat kalian sangat mencintai satu sama lain"

Dunia Jaejoong terasa berwarna mendengar perkataan Yoochun, semburat warna merah kembali menghiasi pipi putihnya. "Apa Yunnie mengatakannya padamu bahwa dia akan menikah denganku?" Ucap jaejoong semangat. Akhirnya impiannya selama ini menikah dengan Yunho akan terwujud. Tentu saja dia akan menyimpan berita ini sampai yunho sendiri yang membertahukan padanya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu sabtu untuk mendengar dia mengatakan kami akan menikah, dia bilang dia punya kabar untukku, aku rasa inilah yang akan dia sampaikan"

"Dia tidak mengatakan langsung, tapi dia menyiratkan padaku bahwa mungkin sudah saatnya dia berkeluarga" tambah Yoochun

"Seru sekali kalian sedang bicara apa sich?" tanya Junsu yang baru datang mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping Yoochun dan menyerahkan minuman untuknya.

"Gumwo chagiya" meneguk air yang di bawa Junsu

"Kau tahu Su-ie, Yoochun bilang kalau Yunnie akan melamarku?"kataku pada Junsu

"Benarkah?... chukae Joongie sudah kuduga kalau Yunho Hyung pasti akan melamarmu? Ucap Junsu ikut merasa bahagia akan kabar dari Jaejoong

"Bagaimana kalau untuk merayakannya kita makan malam bersama?" ajak Jaejoong pada kedua sahabatnya.

#Yunjae#

Malamnya setelah pulang makan malam, Jaejoong berganti pakaian dengan baju Yunho. Ia sering menggunakan pakaian Yunho bila ia merasa rindu pada kekasihnya. Jaejoong tampak berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa henti dikamar yang biasa ia tempati bersama Yunho saat kekasihnya itu pulang. Kata-kata Yoochun tadi sore masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya, akankah ini sebuah mimpi untuknya kekasih yang selama ini bersamanya, yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya, kekasih pertamanya sekarang akan segera melamarnya membuat senyumannya tidak pernah lepas dari bibir cherry miliknya.

_**Drrrtttt…drrrrrtttt**_….. Jaejoong mendengar Ponselnya berbunyi dan mengambilnya ada nama Minnie disana rekan kerja yang udah di anggap adik olah Jaejoong

"yeobseyo?"

"_Hyung, kau sudah tidur?"_

" Aniya, waeyo, Minnie?"

"_Aku ingin minta bantuanmu Hyung, besok temanku tidak bisa menemaniku pergi ke acara pertunangan sepupuku, maukah kau menemaniku? Aku tidak mau datang sendirian?"_

"Ne arraseo, kau akan menjemputku? apa akan ada pesta besar?"

"_Ne Hyung akan kujemput, bukan pesta besar hanya kedua keluarga yang diundang, kalau begitu selamat malam Hyung gomawo ne"_

"Selamat malam Miniie?"

_#Yunjae#_

Jaejoong melirik sekilas bayangan dirinya di cermin dalam kamar miliknya. Ia kelihatan baik, lebih baik dari baik. Rambutnya sudah di tata dengan rapi, memakai setelah jas warna putih dengan kemeja putih yang tidak di kancingkan atasnya menyingkap kulit dadanya yang putih, di tambah dengan gelang jam pemeberian Yunho dan cincin warna hitam yang kontras dengan warna jarinya yang seputih susu menambah kesan sensual dirinya.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartementnya, ia menuju lift turun kelobi utama apartement menemui Changmin yang sudah menunggunya di pintu lobi.

"Mianhe~, sudah lama Minnie?" ucap Jaejoong

"Gwenchana Hyung, bisa kita berangkat?"

"Ne,…. kalau Hyung boleh tahu siapa yang bertunangan?"

"Oh…. Entahlah Hyung aku juga tidak terlalu kenal, tapi kata Ummaku dia masih sepupuku, karena Umma dan Appa ada diluar negeri maka akulah yang di suruh datang," jawab Changmin

Mereka tiba di tempat kediaman sepupu Changmin, Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau saat inilah dia akan melihat takdirnya. Mereka memasuki sebuah Rumah yang megah walaupun tidak mengadakan pesta besar karena sang kepala keluarga sedang tidak sehat tapi rumah bergaya modern ini di hias dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut, rasa terkejut sang pemilik mata musang tersebut membuatnya sedikit tegang, sebelum dia mengalihkan pandanganya sekilas ia mengingat siapa namja yang besama dengan Jaejoong.

"Shim Changmin" bisik Yunho hanya bisa didengar olehnya, ia kembali ketempat dimana keluarganya dan keluarga Ahra menunggu. Rasa bersalah berkecamuk dihatinya, ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong pasti akan sangat kecewa, _kenapa bisa Jaejoong ada di sini _pikir Yunho.

Jaejoong Mangikuti Shim Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah, sampai diruang keluarga matanya mengamati semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut, hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata musang milik orang yang sudah dikenalnya. Yunho duduk di samping seorang gadis yang sangat cantik # di lempar readers(reader: author gimana sih yang paling cantik itu umma)

_Changmin tadi mengatakan bahwa ini pertunangan sepupunya, kenapa ada yunnie disini? Ada apa ini sebenarnya. _Pikir Jaejoong

"Changmin, kau sudah datang, orang tuamu bilang kau yang menggantikan mereka datang kemari?" Tanya seorang namja tua sang pemilik rumah yang tidak lain adalah Mr Go.

"Ne ajjushi, mereka masih belum kembali dari luar negeri."

"Kau bersama siapa?" tannya Mr Go

"Oh ini temanku namanya Kim Jaejoong"

"Annyeong haseyo ki Jaejoong Imnida"

" Silahkan duduk, oh ya ini anakku Go Ahra dan laki-laki disampingnya ini adalah calon tunangannya Jung Yunho dan appanya Mr Jung."

_Deg, apa maksudnya dengan Yunnie adalah calon suami gadis itu? _Jaejoong memandang Yunho, dan melihat tatapan datar serta dingin disana, tidakada penyangkalan dari mata musang milik namja tersebut, senyum sinis tersungging dari bibir yunho, tangan Jaejoong mengepal erat menahan amarah yang berkecamuk didalam dadanya, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, sepanjang hidupnya ia belum pernah merasa begitu kecewa dan sakit hati seperti ini. Ia memandang ruangan dengan mata kalut, dan bernafas lega saat tahu tidak ada yang menyadari ketegangan yang tengah ia rasakan. Pandangannya kembali pada Yunho dan melihat yunho yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan-akan Jaejoong tidak lebih menarik dari sekedar namja yang pernah dia nikmati sesaat.

Jaejoong ingin mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah Yunho, menuntut penjelasan mengapa ia berbohong dan mencampakkan dirinya seperti sampah yang sudah lusuh, dan tidak berguna, namun ia tahu ini bukan tempat dan waktu yang tepat. Sebaliknya Ia membusungkan dada, dan tersenyum memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kedua namja dan yeoja didepannya.

"Chukae, atas pertunangan kalian" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyumannya.

"Gumawo Jaejoong shi, aku sangat beruntung bertemu dan akan menikah dengan calon suamiku ini" ucap Ahra

"Semoga kau tidak salah memilih namja yang akan kau nikahi Ahra shi?" Jaejoong mengingatkan Ahra tapi pandangan matanya melihat pada Yunho.

Ketegangan di antara keduanya bagaikan sengatan listrik. Amber melihat kemarahan di dalam mata Yunho. Yunho sangat marah karena Jaejoong ada disana. Kehadiran Jaejoong jelas akan merusak acara pertuangannya dengan Ahra.

Diremukkan oleh perbuatan yunho yang berbohong padanya, Jaejoong membiarka tatapannya menyapu tubuh yunho yang kekar. Yunho adalah namja yang telah membuatnya bertekuk lutut namun juga namja yang tidak berperasaan.

"Hyung gwenchana? Tanya Changmin yang merasa ada yang salah dengan keadaan Jaejoog

"Gwenchana Minnie aku hanya sedikit capek?"

"Ne arra, Ayo kita keruang makan aku sudah lapar juga?"

"Hmm" jawab Jaejoong mengangguk.

Makan malam ini terasa canggung bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong mereka seperti di liputi pikiran masing-masing, Jaejoong dengan kebencian dan kekecewaanya serta yunho dengan amarahnya.

#Yunjae#

Setelah acara selesai Changmin mengantar Jaejoong pulang ke apartementnya, Jaejoong tahu saat ia membiarkan airmata pertamanya keluar maka ia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, menuju kamar mandi yang biasa dia dan Yunho gunakan bersama. Ia memutar kran shower sampai habis berdiri dibawahnya dan membiarkan air terus menyirami tubunhya berharap kenangannya bersama yunho ikut mengalir bersama derasnya air. Ia menutup mata mencoba menghalau bayangan Yunho dari benaknya.

Mengapa? Mengapa Yunho melakukan ini padaku? Teriak benak Jaejoong. Air mata perlahan jatuh dari matanya dan mengalir di pipi. Aliran kecil menjadi banjir air mata saat iya mengingat malam ini. Air matanya terus mengalir sampai ia jatuh berlutut, lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri, kepalanya menunduk, hancur total kalah…..(suara music di belakang lagunya don't say good bay).

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, perlahan Jaejoong membuka mata. Meringkuk di lantai. Kaki tanganya terasa mati. Pelan-pelan ia berdiri, mematikan keran dan melangkah keluar pancuran. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur, menyeberangiruaangan ia menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur masih dengan bajunya yang basah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali terjadi hujan tangis di kamar yang dulunya penuh dengan kemesraan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

TBC lagi ya

Gimana kurang panjang, masih suka dengan ceritanya ini aku buat ngebut, habis kerja bakti di tempat KKN. Di tunggu reviewnya ya?kalau nggak ada review nggak janji lanjut ceritanya #di lempar ke laut readers


	3. Chapter 4

Title : (FF) Marriage At His Convenience

Rating : Yaoi / WARNING NC-?

Main Cast : YunJae, Yoochun, JunSu, Changmin

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini bukan milik saya, cerita di FF ini adalah inspirasi Author nulis FF

Author : JUNG RI

Genre : Romance

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 4- End

Thanks to :

**Missjelek, cassipher Jung, ****YunHolic****,****Izca RizcassieYJ****, ****zheazz****, kim shendy, guest, bunbun, susan**, **jema Agassi**

**Oke ini chapt 4 baru Ri-chan update di baca dan di review ne…. arra…arra….?**

Chapter 4

Jaejoong menyalakan kompor, membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia membawa kopinya di ruang keluarga, dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang biasanya dia duduki bersama dengan Yunho. Diraihnya _remote control_ TV yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan menyalakannya. Mencari saluran berita dua puluh empat jam. Dia menungu…

Jaejoong mendengar kunci pintu dibuka. Ia berdiri dan perlahan-lahan berbalik menatap seseorang yang ada di depan pintu.

Bagi Yunho yang saat itu memasuki ruangan, Jaejoong tampak dingin, tenang, dan cantik. "Jaejong shi, aku senang kau ada di sini. Kukira kau ada di tempat namja yang semalam bersamamu" Yunho berkata lembut seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan berjalan menghampiri namja cantik di hadapannya.

Jaejoong memandang pria itu mendekat. Yunho berpakaian lengkap memakai dasi, sepertinya ia akan pergi kekantor setelah mampir ketempat Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Hati Jaejoong mengeras terhadap daya tarik pesona sang Jung Yunho. "mengapa harus begitu?" ia menjawab dingin, amarah yang membuat hatinya mati rasa menggantikan kesedihannya.

"Aku berharap kau besikap bijaksana" Kaki Yunho melangkah dan berhenti beberapa senti dari Jaejoong matanya menyapu tubuh Jaejoong yang ada di depannya, tatapannya berhenti pada dada putih di balik kaos V-neck yang di pakai Jaejoong

Jaejoong melihat perubahan mata musang milik Yunho menggelap dan ketegangan mendadak di tubuhnya yang tegap. Yunho tidak kebal terhadapnya, itu cukup jelas. Fakta itu membakar amarah jaejoong. "Bijaksana bukanlah kata yang akan aku pilih," ujar Jaejoong dingin. "Aku tidak merasa bijasaksana sedikit pun tadi malam. Aku sangat marah dari apapun juga dan menuntut, penjelasan. Tadinya aku pikir kita sepasang kekasih Jung Yunho, AIGOO! kita tinggal dalam satu atap" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho

Tiba-tiba Yunho mundur selangkah, dan Jaejoong mendapat kepuasan melihat wajah pria itu menggelap oleh amarah tertahan dan rasa malu. "aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam, seharusnya aku memberitahukanmu sebelumnya tapi aku tidak mempunyai waktu sampai hari sabtu ini"

"Katamu kau tidak bisa kembali dari New York sampai hari sabtu, alasan pekerjaan katamu, kenapa harus berbohong?"

"Aku tidak berbohong Jaejoong shi, aku mengatakan aku tidak bisa menemui sampai hari sabtu. Karena aku punya acara penting jumat malam," ia menjawab sinis.

"Iya acara janji untuk seumur hidupmu. Kau tahu aku merasa sangat dipermalukan dengan apa yang kau lakukan aku ingin tahu kenapa? apa selama ini kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?" kau berutang padaku tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat" desak Jaejoong seraya mengepalkan tangan untuk meredam amarahnya.

Yunho maju dan menggegam kedua tangan jaejoong dengan kuat. "Tenanglah dan dengarkan aku. aku tak pernah bermaksud mempermalukan dan menyakitimu tapi hubungan kita harus berhakir karena kita tidak mungkin bersama, aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu Jae, itu akan membuat ayahku meninggal lebih cepat, dan untuk cinta apa yang kita rasakan hanya sebuah gairah Jae, dan yang kurasakan pada calon istriku itulah yang menurutku cinta"

"Bajingan kau Jung, kalau kau tidak berniat menikah denganku kenapa kau memberi harapan palsu untukku?"

"Jae hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan lancar kta hanya menikmati satu sama lain, apalagi seorang Jung tidak ada yang menikah dengan namja"

"Dan bagaimana denganku?"

"Jaejoong, kita telah melalui saat-saat indah bersama, tapi itu harus berakhir. Aku merasa sudah saatnya aku berkeluarga mempunyai istri, rumah dan Go Ahra akan memberikan semua itu untukku, kau cerdas dan ambisius, dan memiliki masa depan yang cerah, tapi bagiku Ahra adalah jawabannya, kau mengerti?"

"Tidak aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Jaejoong encoba menahan amarahnya meluap keluar. "kukira kita sepasang kekasih, dan ini adalah tempat tinggal kita."

"Oh yolah Jae tempat ini tidak di rancang untuk menjadi sebuah rumah untuk keluarga yang kelak aku bangun, ini adalah tempat kita untuk bebagi gairah tidak lebih dan….."

Jaejoong meledakkan amarahnya, tangannya terayun memukul wajah Yunho. "seharusnya aku melakukannya tepat didepan calon istrimu dan keluarganya juga keluargamu sehingga mereka tahu siapa itu Jung Yunho yang meraka anggap terhormat," teriak Jaejoong. "Kau bajingan Sombong congkak, tidak setia, pengecut"

Yunho mengangkat tanganya menngusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya "Mungkin aku pantas mendapatkannya karena semalam, tapi hanya ini saja yang boleh kau lakukakan" tegas Yunho "Terimalah Jae hubungan kita sudah berhakhir dan lanjutkan hidupmu sama seperti aku telah menemukan Ahra aku yakin akan bahagia dengannya"

"Tidak, jebbal Yun maafkan aku, kita baik-baik saja sebelumnya, kautahu itu, kita masih bisa besama Yun"

"Tidak Jae, ini sudah berakhir" Tolak Yunho namun kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong membuat matanya menggelap karena gairah. Jaejoong mengetahuinya dan memanfaatkannya untuk membuat yunho kembali bersamanya, ia mulai menggoda Yunho.

"Cium aku Yun, aku tahu kau menginginkannya" Jaejoong meraih tengkuk Yunho menekan bibir milik yunho dengan bibir cherry miliknya, lidahnya menyapu bibir Yunho yang masih tetutup, mencoba menggoda sang pemiliknya untuk membalas ciumannya. Jaejoong mendengar suara nafas yunho yang tercekat sebelum akhirnya namja tersebut menarik tubuh Jaejoong merapat pada tubuh kekar miliknya. Mencium bibir cerry milik Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan yang ganas dan memabukkkan, Jaejoong merasa dirinya melayang saat Yunho membalas mencium dirinya dengan penuh gairah, tangan Yunho beralih menyusup pada kaos V-neck yang dikenakan Jaejoong mencari titik sensitif milik Jaejoong, Yunho menemukan nipple milik Jaejoong dan memaikannya seperti kebiasaannya saat bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Ahhh….Yunmpph…mmphmmhh desahan Jaejoong terdengar saat Yunho memainkan nipple miliknya yang sudah menegang, sementara itu bibir milik Yunho beralih pada leher mulus milik namja cantik itu meninggalkan jejak keunguan dileher cantiknya. Yunho melepas kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong dengan kasar membuangnya sembarangan dan mendorong tubuh cantik itu ke tembok terdekat, Yunho semakin ganas menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong, turun ke nipple Jaejoong mengulumnya dan memilin nipple dengan tangannya yang bebas, sebelah tangan Yunho turun meraba perut Jaejoong mengelusnya melingkar membuat namja cantik itu mengejang saat merasakan sesuatu berkontraksi pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, tangan Yunho semakin turun ke bawah perut Jaejoong menemukan Junior milik Jaejoong, Yunho mulai mengurut Junior Jaejoong pelan memancing desahan nikmat dari bibir cherry milik Jaejoong. Yunho melepas celana Jaejoong dengan kasar membuat Jaejoong naked sepenuhnya, Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa diam bagaikan mangsa yang tidak ingin menarik perhatian, menikmati setiap sentuhan dari seorang Jung Yunho. Yunho kembali menyerang Jaejoong mencium dan menyentuh kembali setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong, tangannya kembali beraksi mengurut junior Jaejoong hingga berdiri sempurna, semakin lama semakin cepat kocokan pada Juniornya membuat Jaejoong mendesah, membuat gairah Jung Yunho semakin membara, Yunho melapas kocokkan pada pada Junior Jaejoong dan berlutut di depan namja cantik itu dan mulai menggoda milik Jaejoong menjilatinya dari pankal sampai ke ujung lidahnya membuat lingkaran pada ujung Junior Jaejoong, mengundang lenguhan nikmat dari jaejoong.

"Yunn ahhh~…jebal…. Ahhh….. jangg…an… menggodaku…. " Ucap jaejoong di sela-sela desahan nikmatnya "Masukkan Yun…" peluh keringat menghiasi wajah namja cantik itu". Yunho menuruti Jaejoong memasukkan Junior Jaejoong dalam mulutnya menggulum dengan lembut di awalnya menggoda Jaejoong "Yun…. Lebbbb….ihhhh ahhh cepat… jebal"dengan kasar Yunho mulai meng in-out kan Junior milik Namja cantik itu di mulutnya. "Yun… ahhh.. ..fas….ttter… ahh…..Yun….. ahh…ku… mau…. Ke… llu….. AARRRHHHHHRG" Jaejooong mengejang memuntahkan seluruh kenikmatan di mulut Yunho, yang langsung ditelan oleh namja berma musang tersebut. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sudah mencapai puncak dan terlihat lemas karena ulahnya, berdiri dan menurunkan celana seperlunya, mengangkat kaki Jaejoong dilengannya dan tanpa aba-aba memasukkan junior miliknya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu ke hole milik Jaejoong tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

"AARRHHG…." Teriak jaejoong saat merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya hingga terasa menyakitkan. Ini peratama kalinya Yunho becinta dengan Jaejoong dengan berdiri setitik air mata terlihat di doe eyes milik Jaejoong.

Kepala Jaejoong mengenadah kedua tangannya melingkari leher milik Yunho meremas baju yang dpakai namja yang mamsukinya dengan kasar. Jaejoong tersesat sdalam gelombang kenikmatan seiring Yunho yang meng in-out junior di hole milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Yunho.

"Ahhh…..ahh…ahhhh…..ahhhhhmmmphh" Yunho yang mendengar desahan Jaejoong langsung menyambar bibir yang menggoda itu, melumatnya sampai bibir cerry itu bengkak.

"Boo….ahhhhh…akk…..ku….. mau…..ahhh… ke….luar…" Ucap Yunho di telingga namja cantik itu

"ARRRRRRRHHHHH" teriak mereka bersama, Yunho memuntahkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh namja cantikk itu, sedangkan Jaejoong ke bagian depan setelan Yunho.

Setelah beberapa lama tangan Yunho mendorong Jaejoong dengan kasar,membuat naja cantik itu tampak kebingunan.

"Dasar pelacur rendahan sudah terbukti, kau hanyalah seorang yang berguan untuk pemuas nafsu Kim Jaejoong lihat apa yang kau perbuat kau menggodaku membuatku mengkhiani calon istri yang ku CINTAI"

TBC

Ah tepar dulu pertama kali bikin NC dan hancur lebur di giles truk tronton ahhhhhhh…. Gaje banget. Pokoknya masih kurang panjang mianhe mungkin chap depan Ri-chan usahakan panjang#di gebukin. Oke di tunggu ya reviewnya pliesss nggak ada review chap depan tak baca sendiri

PENTING

**Voting ya? readers maunya nanti Jaejoong Mpreg atau Nggak di jawab wajib dan harus untuk menentukan kelanjutan cerita.**


	4. Chapter 5

Title : (FF) Marriage At His Convenience

Rating : Yaoi / WARNING NC-?

Main Cast : YunJae, Yoochun, JunSu, Changmin

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini bukan milik saya, cerita di FF ini adalah inspirasi Author nulis FF

Author : JUNG RI

Genre : Romance

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 5- End

Thanks to :

**Missjelek, cassipher Jung, ****YunHolic****,****Izca RizcassieYJ****, ****zheazz****, kim shendy, guest, bunbun, susan**, **jema Agassi, Via saying panda, helii, Cindyshim07, macan jae, anara17, dianaes, devilfujoshi, missy84, zhe, ****kurryoidiamond**** dan para readers semua yang sudah voting dan review. Gumawo**

Jeng-jeng aku kembali kali ini dengan hasil voting dari chap 4, dan hasilnya adalah…

100% memilih MPreg, YE ..YE.. YE ..YE.. YE.. #GOYANG-GOYANG GAJE…

Oke readers, sesuai dengan permintaan kalian aku membuat umma kita tercinta Mpreg, padahal aku ingin jadi anak umma satu-satunya#di gebukin anak umma.

Ya sudahlah dari pada ri-chan bicara banyak malah dilempar sepatu, iya kalau sepatu baru lumayan kalau enggak kan apes?.

Oke ke jedot

Chapter 5

Kata-kata Yunho menghantam Jaejoong seperti cambuk yang menerpa tubuhnya, seperti garam yang disiramkan pada luka, perih sakit dan terasa menyesakkan. _Itukah arti diriku di mata Yunho._pikir Jaejoong "itukah artinya aku bagi mu Yunho, seorang pemuas nafsu, objek seks semata?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. "Istilah tersebut tidaklah penting sekarang, apapun yang kita jalani selama ini akan jadi kenangan masa lalu bagi ku dalam pengalaman seks semata."tegas Yunho

Bagi Yunho mungkin hubungan mereka tidak berarti sama sekali hanya seks semata, tapi bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong, baginya Yunho adalah segalanya, cintanya, hidupnya, dan hidupnya. "Hanya itu?" tegas Jaejoong.

"Tepat" ia mengira Jaejoong sudah tidak mempermasalahkan dan dengan senyum di bibirnya Yunho menambahkan. "Tapi Ahra berbeda dia gadis lugu, manis, dan hanya menginginkan sebuah keluarga dan mengandung anak-anakku"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan sakit saat Yunho memuji calon istrinya seperti tadi. "Aku juga punya keinginan sama menikah denganmu dan mengandung anakmu , apa itu belum cukup membuktikan bahwa aku serius ingin menjadi istrimu?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. "Jae-ah aku bukan orang bodoh, mana mungkin ada namja yang bisa hamil, seandainya iya apa kau yakin itu anakku jae~?" ucap Yunho sinis. "aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang menginginkan tubuh menggiurkan milikmu, kau terlahir dan tumbuh dalam kenikmatan sensual, kau sangat menginginkan namja untuk memuaskan gairahmu yang besar" tambah Yunho sinis

"Aku mengerti…." Dan Jaejoong benar-benar mengerti, dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Jaejoong sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk membalas ucapan Yunho. Yunho berpikir ia adalah namja gampangan yang akan bisa bersama dengan namja lain selain Yunho. Yunho tidak mengetahui bahwa Yunho adalah kekasih pertama dan satu-satunya di dalam hidup Jaejoong, Yunho juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jaejoong berubah menjadi seperti sekarang adalah untuk Yunho, agar Yunho tidak pernah beralih darinya, dia berusaha menjadi yang terbaik hanya untuk Yunho seorang. Tapi sekarang sepertinya hal itu malah berrbalik menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. "sekarang, kapan kau ingin aku pergi dari sini?"

"Aniya, aku tidak sebegitu teganya sampai membiarkan kau pergi dari rumahmu"

"Tega, kau tidak tega membiarkan aku pergi dari rumah ini tapi kau tega mengusirku dan melemparku dari hidupmu, apa aku boleh percaya bahwa ini bukan salah satu caramu agar aku tidak lagi mengganggumu, terima kasih tuan Jung Yunho aku masih sanggup membeli rumah dan menghidupi diriku tanpa harus mengemis darimu,"

"Terserah, padamu aku pergi, akanku kirim orangku untuk mengambil barang-barangku di sini, dan aku sarankan kau menyimpan ini karena aku yakin kau membutuhkannya." Yunho meletakkan amplop dan satu kunci apartement di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk berbagi gairah. "Selamat tinggal kim Jaejoong" mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong yang pucat. " Aku…."

"Pergilah" Jaejoong tidak sanggup mendengar lagi ucapan Yunho, kalau Yunho mengatakan sebuah penyesalan, Jaejoong yakin akan ada pembunuhan disini. Yunho mulai berjalan keluar. "Jagalah dirimu, dan omong-omong bila kau ingin menikah mungkin kau bisa menikah dengan namja semalam, aku melihat dia sangat memerhatikanmu bisa jadi dia akan menjadi suami yang bisa membuatmu berubah."

Jaejoong, melampar bantal yang ada di sofa dn mengenai pintu yang tertutup dan jatuh ke lantai. Jaejoong menatap sekeliling Apartement yang dulu ia kira sebuah rumah, dengan pemandagan baru, lalu mengerang keras, Yunho benar. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh, begitu mudah tertipu? Ia telah mencoba menambah beberapa sentuhan, bantal-bantal sofa, beberapa foto orang tuanya, juga foto sahabatnya Junsu. "aku harus segera pergi dari tempat menyesakkan ini"

Jaejoong mulai berdiri, memakai seluruh pakaian yang tadi di lepaskan Yunho, menghampiri Amplop itu dan merobeknya, sertifikat itu membuat Jaejoong seperti seorang pelacur murahan yang setelah mendapat bayaran di buang begitu saja oleh pelanggannya. Dia menuju kamarnya dengan tekad yang bulat dia membuka lemari pakaian dan menarik sebuah koper di sana, ia mulai memasukkan baju-baju dalam lemari ke koper tadi. Selang berapa lama semua selesai ia turun dari apartement dan memasukkan kopernya dan pergi dari sana. Jaejoong tahu ketempat siapa sekarang dia harus pergi.

#Yunjae#

Sampai di tempat yang dituju, dia segera menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Junsu sahabatnya.

"Berengsek, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho hyung bisa melakukan itu padamu Joongie?" ucap Junsu berapi-api

"Sudahlah Su-ie kita lupakan saja, aku tidak mau mengingat lagi masalah ini."

"Sekarang kau akan tinggal di mana? Tinggallah disini untuk sementara sampai kau mendapatkan tempat tinggal, atau kau bisa tinggal di sini bersama kami, seperti dulu?"tawar Junsu.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian, aku akan tinggal di tempat tinggal untuk jabatan General Menejer di tempat kerjaku yang belum sempat aku tempati"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk berberes disana,"

"Gumawo Su-ie,…."

Belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara dari arah depan terdenggar suara ribut-ribut.

"Su-ie kita harus ke tempat Jaejoong,…"Ucapan Yoochun berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong ada bersama dengan Junsu. "Jae-ah kau tidak apa, aku baru mendengar dari si bodoh itu tadi pagi bahwa dia kan menikah dengan Go Ahra anak dari relasinya" Ucap Yoochun berjalan dan berlutut di depan Jaejoong.

"Ne Chunnie, gwenchana aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi bersama Yunn…Yunho" ucap Jaejoong tercekat

"Aku sangat menyesal, aku pikir dia akan menikah denganmu, mengingat betapa seringnya kalian bersama"

"Sudahlah tidak perlu di bahas lagi chagiya, membuatku ingin sekali menghancurkan sikap dan wajah congkaknya"

"Aku berhenti dari sana" Ucapan Yoochun itu mengundang keterkejutan dari dua Namja cantik di hadapannya"

"Waeyo chun apa karena aku?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Bukan jae-, aku sangat kecewa dengan sikap Yunho maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk keluar, kebetulan di tempat changminie sedang butuh pegawai baru aku bisa kerja di sana, jadi kita bisa bekerja sama, aku sudah tidak ingin bekerja dengan Yunho lagi, dia bagai orang asing bagiku." Jelas Yoochun

"Mianhae Su-ie, Chunnie aku sudah membuat kalian ikut merasakan apa yang terjadi padaku"

"Gwenchana Joongie itulah gunanya sahabat bukan, tempat bebagi bukan hanya suka tapi juga duka arra?"

"Gumawo ne, aku sangat bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian, yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan"

"baiklah aku akan pergi kerumah baruku, mainlah kalian kesana?"

"baiklah kami akan kesana,? Joongie FIGHTING!" semangat Junsu pada Jaejoong.

#YunJae#

Tiga minggu setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan apartemetnya, dalam surat kabar, Jaejoong melihat gambar pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra, dengan senyum meremehkan. Jaejoong tinggal di rumah yang khusus untuk jabatannya. Ketika hari dan minggu berlalu, ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kisah cintanya yang menjadi bencana. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini, dia sering sekali muntah pada pagi hari, tidak bisa dengan makan yang tidak bersih, tidak akan bisa dengan orang yang berkeringat, dll. Hari ini pun dia merasakannya lagi, berat badannya juga mulai turun.

tidak berapa lama dia masuk ke ruangannya seseorang yang sangat dikenal Jaejoong datang. "Hyung ada apa kenapa hyung tampak pucat, apa hyung sakit"

"Entahlah Minnie, aku tidak tahu setiap pagi aku selalu mual, dan untuk makan harus pilih-pilih"

"apa hyung sudah ke dokter," Tanya changmin seraya mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa"

"Tidak apa, aku akan mengantar Hyung,kajja"

"tapi Minnie…."

Belum selesai Jaejoong menolak, Changmin sudah menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar ruangan. Tidak selang berapa lama Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Jaejoong sedang di perikasa oleh dokter, menjalani beberapa rangkaian pemeriksaan hingga dokter puas dengan hasil yang di butuhkan.

"Bagaimana Dokter," Tanya Jaejoong setelah dokter kembali dengan hasil di tangannya.

"Sebelumya saya mau bertanya, apa anda suami dari saudara kim Jaejoong" Tanya dokter tersebut pada Changmin

"Bukan dok saya sahabatnya, ada apa dok, apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong hyung?"

"Tidak ada yang membahayakan, pada dasarnya keluhan yang Jaejoong-shi rasakan itu biasa terjadi pada awalnya"

"Maksudnya anda apa dokter Choi?"

"Chukae, Kim Jaejoong shi anda hamil sekitar 3 minggu"

"MWO… hamil 3 minggu, hyung?" ucap Changmin tidak percaya, Changmin melihat Jaejoong untuk meminta penjelasan tapi saat dia menoleh yang tampak olehnya adalah wajah Jaejoong yang tadi pucat bertambah pucat.

"Hyung, Gwenchana?" Tanya Changmin khawatir

"Minnie ayo pulang"

"Ne kajja, kamsahamnida dokter Choi" Changmin mengajak Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Dokter, dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor mereka hanya membisu, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Changmin dengan pikiran kenapa jaejoong bisa hamil dengan siapa dia hamil, kenapa dia begitu terkejut dengan berita kehamilannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dengan pikiran kenapa ini terjadi padanya, disaat orang yang dia cintai sekaligus ayah dari janinnya menikah dengan orang lain. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia tidak akan memberitahukan pada Yunho disisi lain dia pasti tidak akan percaya, dan disisi lain Yunho tidak berhak tahu akan anak yang dia kandung, ini anaknya dia akan menjadi umma dan appa bagi anaknya.

Sesampainya di kantor mereka belum saling bicara, hingga mereka mendekati ruangan Jaejoong. "Minnie Gumawo ne sudah mau mengantarkan pergi ke dokter."

"Gwencana hyung, oh iya hyung mengenai….."

"Maaf Minnie aku belum bisa cerita apa-apa saat ini" Jaejoong memotong perkataan Changmin, kemudian dia masuk dalam ruangannya. Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan berjalan kembali keruangannya.

"Jung Yunho sialan!" teriak Jaejoong dalam ruangannya, tapi suaranya pecah dan ia mulai menangis dengan keras mengguncang dan membuat rasa pahit naik ke tenggorokonnya.

Jaejoong menuju toilet dan memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya, ia merosot di samping wastafel kamar mandi menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding.

"Aku mencintaimu Yun," bisiknya serak. "kenapa kau meninggalkanku, kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan?"

Akankah dia memberitahukan ini pada yunho, apakah Yunho akan kembali padanya? Tidak. Dan Jaejoong yakin yunho akan semakin membencinya.

Jaejoong berdiri dan keluar dari toilet, mengambil tas dan keluar dari kantor, dia butuh sendiri sekarang.

TBC dulu ne

Oke gimana chap 5 nya bagus tidak mian kalau tambah ancur, Ri-chan juga sudah berusaha hiks-hiks# umma Ri-chan minta tolong. Oke Reviewnya ya seperti biasa nggak ada review nggak ada lanjutan cerita. Gumawo


	5. Chapter 6

Title : (FF) Marriage At His Convenience

Rating : Yaoi / WARNING NC-?

Main Cast : YunJae, Yoochun, JunSu, Changmin

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini bukan milik saya, cerita di FF ini adalah inspirasi Author nulis FF

Author : JUNG RI

Genre : Romance

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 6- End

Thanks to :

**Missjelek, cassipher Jung, ****YunHolic****,****Izca RizcassieYJ****, ****zheazz****, kim shendy, guest, bunbun, susan**, **jema Agassi, Via sayang panda, helii, Cindyshim07, macan jae, anara17, dianaes, devilfujoshi, missy84, zhe, ****kurryoidiamond****, I was a dreamer, adindapranata, Fujhoshilife, Tia hanasaki, CCC, michelle Jung, endah1146, minhyunni1318, natsume yuka, yhe, dan para readers semua yang sudah review. Gumawo 100x **

**WARNING!**

Oke readers di sini chap untuk YunJae dan YunRa. Tapi jangan sakiti author karena nulis chap ini ya….Oke. ya semoga makin suka sam cerita gaje yang ri-chan bikin.

Chapter 6

Semenjak meninggalkan kantor dua jam lalu, sekarang Jaejoong sedang bersama dengan Junsu di meja dapur milik sahabatnya itu, Junsu tengah membuat kopi untuk mereka berdua. Dan baunya membuatnya mual.

"Maaf ~ , aku tidak bisa."

Dan Jaejoong pun berlari ke kamar mandi lalu muntah lagi. Ketika menegakkan badan dia melihat junsu sudah bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi memandangnya khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Su-ie aku akan bertahan, ini hanya emosi belaka. Aku sangat mencintainya, dan dia menghancurkannya, dia pergi, dan aku membenci hal itu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, apa kau akan memberitahukan pada Yunho?"

"Tidak, dia pernah menekankan bahwa aku tidak mungkin punya anak, karena aku seorang namja, dia tidak akan percaya dan dia sudah menegaskan hal itu Su-ie , semua sudah berakhir selesai dan final."

"Bagaimana dengan anak ini Joongie, dia membutuhkan figure orang tua yang lengkap? Yunho harus bertanggung jawab."

"Aku bisa menjadi umma sekaligus appa untuknya Su-ie, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan Yunho, cukup sudah rasa sakit yang dia berikan, aku tidak mau dia menghina aku lagi, dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu ataupun Chunnie bila kalian memberitahukan hal ini pada Yunho" Tegas Jaejoong

"Baiklah Joongie terserah kau saja kami akan selalu mendukungmu, kau harus tahu itu" hibur Junsu memeluk Jaejoong

"Gumawo Su-ie aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat sepertimu dan Chunnie" membalas pelukan Junsu.

#YunJae#

Tiga minggu setelah pernikahannya dengan Ahra, Yunho kembali ke Seoul bersama istrinya, setelah menghabiskan bulan madu bersama di Paris. Mereka tampak bahagia dan mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan awak media saat di bandara _Incheon_. Ahra tampak bergelayut manja di tangan Yunho, sesekali Yunho mencium puncak kepala Ahra. Sampai di luar bandara mereka langsung masuk mobil dan menuju rumah mereka.

Sampainya di rumah Ahra langsung menuju kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam, semenjak menikah dengan Yunho Ahra sama-sekali tidak mau di sentuh oleh Yunho, dia sebisa mungkin menghindar dari Yunho, hal ini membuat Yunho frustasi berat_. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ahra, kenapa dia selalu menghidar darinya, apa ada yang salah dengannya atau mungkin Ahra belum siap menjadi Istrinya?"_ Pertayaan seperti itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Yunho semenjak tiga minggu yang lalu. Malam pertama merekapun tidak seperti yang Yunho harapkan, setelah acara pesta selesai Ahr lansung masuk kamar dan mengunci diri didalam. Seminggu setelah menikah Yunho langsung terbang ke singgapura untuk masalah bisnis meninggalkan Ahra di rumah mereka, sehingga baru dua minggu yang lalu dia bisa membawa Ahra berbulan madu, Yunho berfikir mungkin dengan berbulan madu bersama akan membuat Ahra menjadi dekat dengannya, namun sampai saat ini Yunho merasa Ahra malah semakin menghindar darinya, saat bulan madu kemarinpun mereka malah terpisah kamar hotel, mereka hanya bertemu saat makan saja selebihnya Ahra akan sulit untuk di temui. Kemesraan yang tadi mereka tampilkan hanya untuk menutupi apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangga baru ini.

Bagi Ahra hal itu dilakukannya agar namja yang dia cintai tidak di bunuh oleh appanya, miris memang Ahra jatuh cinta pada anak dari pegawai rendahan ayahnya, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Ahra mendengar bahwa dia akan di jodohkan engan Yunho relasi dari Ayahnya.

"Flasback"

"Andweeee!... Appa tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, aku sudah mencintai orang lain, Appa jebbal"mohon Ahra pada sang Ayahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubunganmu dengan namja miskin tidak tahu diri itu"

"Tapi Appa aku sangat mencintainya"

"Ahra, kau harus tetap menikah dengan Yunho, atau kau ingin melihat namja miskin sialan itu mati di tangan Appa,"

ANDWEEEEEE! Jangan bunuh dia Appa….. aku sangat mencintainya,… hiks…. hiks…. Hiks… baiklah aku akan menikah dengan Yunho tapi aku mohon Appa jangan bunuh kekasihku"

"Baik Appa tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi ingat Ahra sekali lagi kau menemui namja sialan itu maka akan Appa pastikan hari itu juga akan menjadi hari terakhir dia melihat dunia. "Tegas Appa Ahra setelahnya dia meninggalkan putrinya menangis sendiri.

"Jung Yunho kau harus membayar semua ini" bisik Ahra pada diri sendiri.

#Flasback End#

_**Cklekk… cklekk**_…..Yunho mencoba membuka pintu kamar mereka tapi terkunci dari dalam.

"Ahra, buka pintunya aku mau masuk"

"Tidak, masih banyak kamar lain aku ingin sendirian,"

"Tapi chagiya inikan kamar kita?"

"Tidak, cari kamar lain saja dan jangan panggil aku chagiya, aku tidak suka"

"Lalu kau ingin di panggil apa?" bujuk Yunho. "ayolah jebbal aku ingin masuk"

"Pergilah Yun aku ingin sendiri, kalimat mana yang tidak kau mengerti dari aku ingin sendiri Jung Yunho."

"Apa salahku Ahra, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Pergi Yun, aku tidak ingin bicara padamu"

"Tapi jelaskan dulu apa masalah kita, sejak pernikahan kita kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku"

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahui alasanku Yun, jadi sekarang pergilah aku ingin istirahat, aku capek" _capek hati dan pikiranku. _Batin Ahra

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi aku ada di kamar tamu bila kau membutuhkanku" Yunho masih bersabar dengan sifat istrinya, dia akan memberikan waktu Ahra untuk menerima dia sebagai suaminya yang sah, dia yakin Ahra akan berubah dan menerimanya suatu hari kelak.

#YunJae"

Sebulan kemudian kabar mengejutkan datang dari keluarga Go. Mr Go ayah sekaligus mertua Ahra dan Yunho meninggal dunia, sebab kematiannya tidak di ketehui, keluarga menegaskan bahwa beliau meninggal karena serangan jantung tiba-tiba. Ucapan bela sungkawa datang dari kelurga dan sahabat serta relasi bisnis beliau semasa hidup. Ahra terlihat masih menangis di samping tempat Ayahnya di makamkan, sedangkan Yunho dengan setia duduk disamping istrinya, mencoba menguatkan hati istrinya.

Malamnya setelah pulang dari rumah mertuanya Yunho memanggil istrinya untuk makan malam, tapi sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh sang istri.

"Ahra, ijinkan aku masuk atau aku dobrak pintu ini." Tidak ada jawaban dari orang di dalam membuat Yunho semakin panik.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga…. _Hana….dul…..set_…." Yunho mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan Ahra. Dan setelah terbuka dia tidak melihat Ahra tidak ada dikamarnya, pintu kamar mandi juga terbuka menandakan tidak ada yang bereda didalamnya.

"Ahra….. Ahra di mana kau?" cari Yunho di seisi kamarnya, tapi hasilnya nihil tidak ada tanda seseorang ada di kamar tersebut. Saat akan keluar sekilas Yunho melihat Jendela kamar terbuka. Yunho menghampiri jendela, dan melihat ada sebuah kain panjang tersampir di tiang jendela.

"Sial." desis Yunho. Dia langsung berlari keluaar kamar dan menuju ke bagasi mobil di bawah, sampai di sana dia melihat mobil Ahra sudah tidak ada disana.

"Kemana dia, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Yunho mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan mendial nomer Ahra"

_Maaf Nomer yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif untuk meninggalkan….._

"Brengsek kemana dia, kenapa telefonnya harus di matikan" Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya mencari Ahra. Dia pergi menuju ke rumah Ahra, berfikir mungkin Ahra ingin sendiri disana. Dia sampai di rumah Ahra beberapa waktu kemudian, menanyakan pada pelayan tentang keberadaan Ahra dan hasilnya nihil Ahra tidak ada di tempat tersebut. Yunho kembali mencari Ahra dia sangat khawatir dengan istrinya, dia takut Ahra akan nekat setelah di tinggal oleh Ayahnya. Dia menegelilingi kota mencoba menelefon beberapa teman Ahra untuk menanyakan keberadaan istrinya.

Di sebuah Café di tengah kota, tampak seorang namja dan yeoja sedang berbicara serius.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku? Ingin memberitahuku betapa bahagianya kau dengan suami barumu?" Ucap namja tersebut sinis

"Oppa dengarkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak bahagia dengannya, aku sangat menderita Oppa kumohon kembalilah, maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu appa yang mengancamku bila aku tidak menikah dengan Yunho dia akan membunuhmu dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, sekarang Appa sudah meninggal walaupun aku sedih kehilangan dia tapi aku…..!"

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Bila kau ingin kembali bersamaku"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dia, yang aku pedulikan hanya kau dan hubungan kita, kumohon kembalilah Oppa aku sangat mencintimu"

"Apa kau akan menceraikan Suamimu itu"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mencerikan dia untuk saat ini, aku ingin membuatnya menderita terlebih dahulu, karena telah menyebabkan kita menderita seperti ini"

"Jadi kau ingin kita bagaimana? Berhubungan di belakangnya?"

"Sebaliknya kita akan berhubungan di depannya, sampai dia menderita, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku, berarti dia akan tersiksa saat melihat wanita yang dicintainya bersama dengan orang lain."

"Kau sangat licik, chagiya" senyum mengembang dari bibir namja itu.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin membalasnya" membalas senyum namjachigunya

"Baiklah aku setuju denganmu"

"Gumawo chagiya, Saranghae" ucap yeoja tersebut seraya menggengam tangan kekasihnya dia tidak mungkin memeluk namja tersebut di tempat umum.

"Nado saranghae" membalas gemggaman yeojachingunya. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul sepuluh malam saat Ahra memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam bagasi, dia melihat rumah sudah gelap dan sepi, ia memasuki rumah dengan perlahan, sampai di ruang keluarga tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan tampak Yunho berdiri di sana terlihat kusut dan lelah kemejanya sudah terbuka sebagian dan keluar dari celana, rambut acak-acakan ditambah mata yang sedikit merah. Yunho mmenag kelelahan setelah berkeliling mencari keberadaan Ahra istrinya.

"Dari mana kau baru pulang?"

"Bukan Urusanmu"

"Bukan Urusanku kau bilang?, aku suamimu Ahra, seharusnya kau menghormati aku sebagai suami" teriak Yunho dia sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi suamiku, apa kau tidak sadar selama ini aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhku itu karena aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu Jung Yunho, pernikahan kita hanya di atas kertas, karena paksaan dari orang tuaku, kau fikir aku mau menikah denganmu? Tidak Yunho, aku mencintai orang lain dan karena perjodohan gila ini aku harus merelakan orang yang aku cintai. Dengar Yunho sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu." Ungkap Ahra

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya mendengarkan penuturan Ahra, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Ahra yang dia kira Lugu ternyata mempunyai taring yang tajam.

"Tidak, kau milikku Ahra aku suamimu, aku lebih berhak atas dirimu"

"Kau pikir kau siapa Yun, aku adalah milikku sendiri, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk memilikinya, dengar Yun aku sangat membencimu karena pernikahan ini"

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang meminta cerai dariku?"

"tidak Aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka sebelum aku menceraikanmu"

"Benarkah?" yunho menekannkan pertanyaan seraya mendekati Ahra

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau pikir aku mau apa? Tentu saja aku akan menggambil hakku sebagai suamimu" Yunho menangkap tangan Ahra, menciumnya dengan brutal, Ahra mencoba menolak tapi cengkraman Yunho sangat kuat di tangannya. Lidah Yunho mencoba menerobos masuk bibir Ahra yang terkunci rapat, Yunho menahan Ahra pada sisi dinding memnjarakan tubuh Ahra dengan tubunhya yang kekar, kepala Ahra menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri mencoba menghindari ciuman dari Yunho, gerakan Ahra yang seperti itu membuat Yunho semakin brutal mencium Ahra. Tangan Yunho mencoba membuka baju atasan Ahradengan cara merobeknya.

_PLAKKK. _Suarakulit bertemu kulit menggema di seluruh ruangan, Yunho melepas cekalannya dari Ahra, memegang pipinya yan panas. Ahra menampar Yunho, terlihat tanda tangan Ahra yang merah di pipi Yunho, setelah menampar wajah namja yang hampir memperkosanya dia berlari kekamarnya dan menguncinya sambil menangis. Sampai dikamar dia menelfon seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Oppa bantu aku, Yunho dia ingin memperkosaku …hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks…."

"_Berengsek ! kau tidak apa Chagiya, Tenang Ahra Oppa akan membantumu"_

"Aku ingin kau membalasnya Oppa"

"_Ne..chagiya aku akan membalasnya untukmu, kau sabar ya"_

"Ne Oppa gumawo " Ahra mematikan sambungan telefonnya

"Yunho sialan berani sekali dia ingin memperkosaku, awas tunggu pembalasanku"

Di lantai bawah ruang keluarga, namja bermata musang terlihat sangat berbahaya, dia mulai membuang semua perabotan di sekitarnya, membuat semua berantakan. Setelah puas dia menghempaskan dirinya kesofa.

"Yeoja sialan" Yunho mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang sangat tidak pantas untuk di ucapkan. "Joongie pasti tidak akan pernah melawanku seperti tadi" gumam Yunho. "Sial kenapa di saat seperti ini malah dia yang ku ingat….AAAAAAHHHRRRGG" Yunho berdiri berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya. Dia sudah menikah tapi kenapa dia malah tidur sendiri seperti sekarang. Sampai dikamarnya dia menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur tanpa melepas pakaiannya, matanya menerawang jauh.

#Flasback#

"Boo, di mana kau, aku pulang!"

"Joongie ada di dapur, Yun" Jaejoong berteriak dari dapur, sebuah tangan melinkar pada pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Yun, lepaskan! Joongie sedang memasak"

"Tapi aku rindu Boo," yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada nanja cantiknya itu.

"Ihhh….kau manja sekali lebih baik kau segera mandi setelah kita makan bersama"

"Baiklah tapi poppo dulu" yunho memajukan bibirnya pada Jaejoong

"Aish kau ini" tapi Jaejoong tetap membalikkan badannya membiarkan yunho mencium bibir indahnya, Yunho membelai bibir Jaejoong lembut dengan lidahnya, Jaejoong menghanyutkan diri dalam kenikmatan ciuman Yunho yang memabukkan. Bibir Yunho terus menggoda dan mencicipinya. Dan saaat salah satu tangan Yunho turun dan menyusup ke dalam kaos V-neck Jaejoong pertahanan diri Jaejoong pun hilang.

Bibirnya membuka tanpa bisa dia tahan, dan lidah Yunho menjelajahi mulut Jaejoong dengan sangat lihai yang membuat gairah Jaejoong bangkit. Jemari Yunho menemukan nipple Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras akibat godaan jemari Yunho. Merasa kekurangan pasokan udara Jaejoong melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho yang di ikuti desahan kecewa dari Yunho.

"Yun berhenti jangan menggodaku, kau bilang hanya poppo saja?" Protes jaejoong setelah berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari yunho.

"Lha itu tadi bukankah juga poppo Boo?" ucap Yunho polos

"Sudahlah cepat sana mandi"

"Mau mandi bersama Boo"

"Yah dasar pervert" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho mendorong namja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya

Ha….ha…ha…ha Yunho tertawa dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis melihat tingkah dari namjachingunya.

#Flasback End#

Tidak lama kemudian Yunho memejamkan mata, tampak dua Kristal bening di pojok matanya. "Boo mianhae" Bisik Yunho

#YunJae#

"Yunho Soesangnim, ada paket untuk anda" jelas sekretaris Yunho saat melihat Yunho akan memasuki ruangan.

"Gumawo, oh ya tolong hubungi Park Yoochun aku ingin bicara?"

"Maaf… Soesangnim Park Yoochun sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini"

"Mwo_…." Sial aku lupa Yoochun sudah tidak bekerja disini bahkan sebelum aku menikah dengan Ahra._ Batin yunho. " Baiklah, serahkan jadwal hari ini"

Sekertaris Yunho menyerahkan agenda kecil berisi catatan Yunho dari pagi hingga malam. Setelah menerima catatan yunho masuk dalam ruangannya, di sana dia melihat sebuah paket terbungkus rapi berada diatas mejanya. Dia menghampiri paket tersebut dan membukanya.

"Apa ini…." Yunho bergetar melihat isi dari paket yang didapatnya, beberapa foto seorang yeoja dan namja yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama, terlihat sangat alami dan bahagia, yeoja cantik itu memeluk kekasihnya, foto mereka yang berciuman, dan beberapa foto mereka memadu kasih. Dia sangat mengenal Yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah istrinya Jung Ahra.

"Berengsek, siapa yang mengirim ini" Yunho menekan nomer di telefon kantor yang menghubungkan dengan sekertarisnya.

"Nonna Lee, kau tahu siapa yang mengirim paket untukku"

"_Tidak soesangnim, apa anda ingin saya mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya"_

"Tidak perlu, kembalilah bekerja" Yunho memutuskan sambungan.

Yunho berjalan mendekati jendela kantornya, memandang keluar jendela, dia tidak habis fikir siapa sebenarnya Ahra, saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya Yunho yakin dia adalah yeoja yang baik, dan penurut, tapi apa sekarang dia sama sekali tidak mengenali istrinya, dia seratus persen berbeda dari yeoja yang telah membuatnya merasa jatuh cinta. Yeoja macam apa yang dengan berani mengirim foto mesranya dengan orang lain pada suaminya sendiri.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya hari ini, dan memintanya menjelaskan semua ini"

Yunho kembali bekerja memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya, mencoba mengalihkan sejenak masalah yang di hadapinya. Dia bekerja laksana Robot tiada henti bahkan untuk makan siang dia hanya meminum secangkir kopi dan biscuit yang di siapkan oleh sekertarisnya. _Dulu selalu ada Joongie yang mengantarkan bekal makan siang untukku. _Pikir Yunho.

#Flascback#

"Yunnie," sapa Jaejoong saat masuk ke kantor kekasihnya dan melihat Yunho masih berkutat di depan laptopnya.

"Boo…. Wae, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Joongie, ke sini membawa beklmakan siang untuk Yuunie"

"Benarkah," Yunho menuntun Jaejoong ke sofa sebelumya mengunci pintu, di tidak ingin di ganggu saat bersama Boojaejoongienya.

"Ne… Joongie tadi masak khusus untuk Yuunie" Jaejoong Mulai membuka kotak bekal yang di bawanya. Bau harum masakan Jaejoong tercium oleh hidung Yunho.

"Baunya enak Boo pasti rasanya juga nikmat, apakah hari ini kau tidak kerja? Kenapa bisa masak untuk Yuunie?"

"Aniya, hari ini Joongie tidak kerja karena hari ini ulang tahun Yuunie makanya hari ini joongie minta cuti saengil chukka hamnida Yunnie"

" Gumawo ne Joongie kau ingat ulang tahun Yuunie, Yunnie saja lupa, lalu hadiah untuk Yunnie apa?"

"Lha ini Joongie sudah masak untuk Yuunie kan?"

"Aniya, aku tidak mau makan itu sebelum….. aku makan Joongie" ucap Yunho dan mulai membaringkan Jaejoong di Sofa panjang.

"Yah…. Jung yunho Pabo ini di kantor" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho untuk duduk kembali. "kalau Yunnie makan Joongie sekarang jatah Yuunie nnati malam tidak ada" Ancam Jaejoong

"Yah Boo mana bisa begitu ini kan ulang tahunku"

"Tidak ada negosiasi, teriama atau batal?"

"Baiklah…. Tapi nanti malam kau tidak boleh memintaku berhenti Boo ingat itu"

"Ne Arraseo Yuunie nanti malam Joongie adalah milik Yuunie"

#Flasback End#

Disaat semua menurut Yunho telah berakhir, dia semakin mengingat namja yang telah dia campakkan. Apa Yunho menyesal telah meninggalkan Jaejoong, atau hanya rasa bersalah karena telah membuat namja cantik itu terluka. Yunho mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua jari-jari tangannya mencoba menghalau pikiran yang menghuni pikirannya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, saatnya untuk pulang. Yunho membereskan laptop dan laporan yang akan dia lembur malam nanti. Yunho keluar kantor dan masuk dalam mobilnya dan mulai berjalan pulang. Sampai di rumah dia mendapati ada sebuah motor terparkir di halaman. _Motor siapa?_ Tanya Yunho pada diri sendiri. Yunho membuka pintu depan dan namun apa ang dia lihat membuatnya membatu di depan pintu. Dia melihat istrinya sedang bercumbu dengan Seorang namja di rumah mereka.

TBC. Lagi ya…

Selesai chap 6 gimana semakin hancurkah? nah sebagian ini request kalian untuk membuat Appa menderita, gimana Appa sudah cukup menderita belum apa masih kurang menderita… ?. Gumawo yang sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya. Ada ide lagi agar appa semakin menderita atas karmanya. Ditunggu

Oke chinggudeul mulai chap depan selama puasa aku update seminggu sekali dan tengah malam(di keroyok). lumayan buat teman makan sahur ne… oke.


	6. Chapter 7

Title : (FF) Marriage At His Convenience

Rating : Yaoi / WARNING NC-?

Main Cast : YunJae, Yoochun, JunSu, Changmin

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini bukan milik saya, cerita di FF ini adalah inspirasi Author nulis FF

Author : JUNG RI

Genre : Romance

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 7- End

Thanks to :

**Missjelek, cassipher Jung, ****YunHolic****,****Izca RizcassieYJ****, ****zheazz****, kim shendy, guest, bunbun, susan**, **jema Agassi, Via sayang panda, helii, Cindyshim07, macan jae, anara17, dianaes, devilfujoshi, missy84, zhe, ****kurryoidiamond****, I was a dreamer, adindapranata, Fujhoshilife, Tia hanasaki, CCC, michelle Jung, endah1146, minhyunni1318, natsume yuka, yhe, vivi, chully, kim hyo min, rie dan para readers semua yang sudah review dan yang nggak review Gumawo ne 100x**

_Mianhae readers karena ujian sidangku di ajukan makanya aku baru bisa update#di gebuki massa. Ri-chan juga minta maaf karena penulisan pada chap enam oke seosangnim itu salah karena Yunho bukan Guru sebenarnya adalah sajangnim jarena Yunho bekerja dikantor. Buat yang sudah menggingatkan Gumawo ne._

Chapter 7

Sudah dua bulan sejak berita kehamilan Jaejoong, namja cantik ini belum sepenuhnya kembali seperti sebelum perpisahannya dengan Yunho, namun berkat ketiga sahabatnya Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin serta bayi yang dia kandung saat inilah yang membut namja cantik ini bertahan dan mulai. Jaejoong sudah bertekat akan membesarkan anaknya seorang diri tanpa Yunho atau yang lainnya, dia akan bahagia hidup berdua dengan anaknya.

#YunJae#

"Hyung menikahlah denganku" ungkap Changmin pada Jaejoong saat keduanya makan malam bersama.

"MWO" pekik Jaejoong dari seberang meja, mengundang tatapan dari orang di sekitarnya. Sekalipun namja cantik itu tidak teriak mereka sudah membuat seluruh pengunjung restorant terkagum-kagum, tidak hanya yeoja dan ahjuma yang membayangkan mempunyai namjachingu atau menantu seperti Jaejoong tapi juga namja dan Ahjussi yang memikirkan ingin menjadi same dari seorang Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau katakan padaku Changmin-ya?"

"Aku meminta hyung menikah denganku" jawab Changmin santai

"Apa kau sudah gila…. hah?"

"Aniya aku masih waras hyung, kenapa hyung berfikir aku gila?"

"Minnie, aku sudah mengganggapmu dongsaengku apa itu tidak aneh tiba-tiba kau mengajakku menikah?" namja cantik ini masih tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah.

"Tidak ada yang aneh hyung aku hanya ingin membantumu menjaga anak yang sedang kau kandung" ungkap Changmin

"Kau bisa menjaganya tanpa harus menikah denganmu Minnie"

"Bagaimana dengan status anak yang kau kandung hyung"

"Status bagaimana? Statusnya bayi ini adalah dia anak Kim Jaejoong" ucap Jaejoong tegas.

"Aish….. lalu siapa yang jadi Ummanya?"

"Aku"

"Appanya?"

"Aku" jawab Jaejoong tegas

"Yah hyung kau harus memilih salah satu, kau tidak bisa menjadi Appa sekaligus Umma baginya? Suatu saat dia pasti akan bertanya, tentang Appa atau Ummanya?"

"Aku katakan saja Appanya sudah meninggal bereskan?"

"Lalu bila dia bertanya Appanya kenapa meninggal bagaimana?"

"Kecelakaan"

"Bila dia minta fotonya?"

"Aishhh…. Changmin~ya kenapa kau membuat segalanya jadi runyam?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu hyung, menjadi orang tua tunggal itu sangat sulit." Jelas Changmin dewasa.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa motifmu menikah denganku?"

"Sebenarnya…" jawab Changmin ragu

"Sebenarnya…?" Jaejoong memajukan badannya mencari dan mengunci tatapan Changmin yang tampak gugup. Jaejoong heran kenapa seorang Shim Changmin bisa terlihat gugup seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu hyung, aku tidak pernah mengganggap hyung sebagai hyungku" Changmin akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya selama ini. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari sejak pertemuan mereka 3 tahun silam Changmin sudah memiliki perasaan suka padanya, hanya saja saat Jaejoong mengganggapnya dongsaeng maka apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Changmin kecuali menerimanya. Dan 2 bulan lalu saat mendengar berita kehamilan Jaejoong pupus sudah harapan dari Changmin, tapi sekarang setelah tahu namja ayah si bayi tidak muncul dan Jaejoong mengatakan akan membesarkan anaknya seorang diri, muncullah ide untuk mengajak Jaejoong menikah demi anaknya. Changmin berfikir akan mudah membujuk Jaejoong saat kondisinya seperti ini tetapi dugaannya salah, nyatanya Jaejoong masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Jaejoong masih tercengang dengan pernyataan Changmin padanya, Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Changmin menyukainya. _Aduh Jaejoong kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya._ Rutuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. _Selama ini Changmin selalu ada saat kau membutuhkannya selalu jadi tempat kau mengadu saat tidak bersama Yunnie, _dan Su-ie. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hyung apa kau marah?" Tanya Changmin pda Jaejoong saat di rasa Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memberikan respon pada perasaannya

"Aniya, Aku… aku hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan padaku"

"Hyung percayalah padaku, aku benar-benar sangat menyu….Aniya aku sangat mencintaimu hyung"

"Minnie Aku….."

"Aku tidak perlu jawabannya sekarang hyung pikirkanlah dulu aku akan menunggumu"

"Gumawo, Minnie apakah sekarang kita bisa pulang?" Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman setelah pernyataan Changmin tadi, Jaejoong perlu tempat tenang untuk berfikir.

"Ne kajja kita pulang," mereka keluar dari restorant bersama-sama menuju ke arah parkiran.

"Gumawo, sudah menartirku makan malam akan ku pikirkan perasaanmu padaku"

"Ne hyung jaljayo" mereka masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan melaju di jalanan yang penuh hiruk-pikuk.

#YunJae#

Jaejoong bersandar pada pagar balkon rumahnya, dengan kemeja putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya dengan ketiga kancing atasnya terbuka menampakkan kulit seputih susu miliknya. Ia menengadahkan kepala memandang langit yang berbintang dengan segelas susu ditangannya. Sejak mengetahui dirinya hamil Jaejoong mengubah kebiasaannya dengan meminum susu untuk ibu hamil pagi, siang dan sebelum tidur dia juga mengunah kebiasaannya makan dan juga yang lainnya. Pikirannya kembali pada pernyatan Changmin malam ini. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apakah aku harus menerimi lamaran dari Minnie? _batin Jaejoong. "sepertinya Aku harus bertanya pada seseorang" Jaejoong berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengambil telefon genggamnya dan mendial nomer Seseorang yang ada di sana.

"_Yeobseo"_ jawab seseorang dari seberang

"Su-ie, kau sudah tidur?"

"_Belum, waeyo Joongie?"_ Junsu heran kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong menelefonya tengah malam, _apa ada yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. _Batin Junsu

"Su-ie… Changminie memintaku untuk menikah dengannya"

"_MWOOOOOO"_ teriak Junsu, sontak Jaejoong menjauhkan Telefonnya.

"Yaaaah Su-ie jangan teriak kupingku belum tuli" ceramah Jaejoong

"_Mian Joongie kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, tapi bagaimana bisa Minnie mengajakmu menikah bukankah kalian sudah seperti saudara?"_

"Ne… tapi ternyata hanya aku yang menggangapnya saudara, sedangkan dia ternyata tidak menganggapkanku sebagai saudaranya."

"_lalu apa jawabanmu Joongie_"

"Aku belum memberikan Jawaban, aku perlu pertimbangan…, aku tidak mau gegabah mengambil keputusan Su-ie makanya aku menelfonmu, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"_apapun keputusannya semua ada ditanganmu Joongie, kebahagiaanmu haruslah kau yang meraihnya, bila memang Changminieadlah yang terbaik jangan kau sia-siakan, aku yakin dia tidak seperti Yunho, ditambah lagi dia tidak mempermasalahkan Bayi yangku Kandung, itu saja sudah bisa di jadikan suatu alas an kenapa menerima Changminnie adalah hal yang benar"_

"Benar yang kau katakan Su-ie dia bahkan tidak menanyakan siapa Ayah bayi ini, Omona aku sangat merasa bersalah saat mengetahui perasaannya padaku, selama ini aku terlalu buta akan cinta Yunnie, sampai tidak menyadari adaa cinta lain yang lebih tulus"

"_Perasaan seseorang tidak ada orang lain yang tahu bila tidak di ungkapkan dan kita sebagai manusia biasa juga tidak akan bisa menebak isi hati orang lain bukan, Joongie aku yakin kau akan bahagia dengan Minnie, raihlah kebahagiaanmu kesempatan tidak dating untuk kedua kali"_

"Gumawo, Su-ie aku yakin kau juga akan bahagia dengan Chuunie, Jaljayo"

"_Jaljayo Joongie" _Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu Balkon saat dirasa malam semakin dingin, sebenarnya dia ingin tetap di sana tapi kesehatan bayi yang di dalam kandungannya jauh lebih penting. Jaejoong membaringkan badannya di ranjang ingin segera memejamkan mata sejenak melupakan masalah yang membebaninya, namun matanya tak kunjung memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kantuk, ia menerawang jauh memandang langit-lagit kamarnya tak terasa dua bening Kristal di ujung kedua matanya, tak lama kemudian isak Jaejoongpun terdengar, Jaejoong memang tampak tegar di depan para sahabatnya namun ada kalanya dia adalah manusia biasa yang butuh menangis untuk mengekpresikan perasaannya, butuh seseorang disaat dia merasa butuh suatu dukungan seperti saat ini. Malam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan isak Jaejoong sudah tak lagi terdengar matanya terpejam melepas penat diri yang terus menggelayutinya.

#YunJae#

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki gedung kantornya, memakai kacamata hitam, mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihan semalam.

"selamat Pagi Sajangnim" sapa para karyawan

"Selamat Pagi" balas Jaejoong seraya memasuki lift menuju ruangannya. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Mulai mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang sudah berada di meja kerjanya. Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya saat Changmin masuk ruangannya.

"Hyung" panggil Changmin

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala, dan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Minnie Waeyo?"

"Ini sudah siang hyung waktunya makan siang, ayo kita makan kasian aegya mu dia pasti sudah lapar"

"Ne, baiklah kajja" Jaejoong mulai membereskan berkasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan Changmin.

Sesampainya di cafetarian Kantor mereka menggambil makanan masing-masing dan duduk sedikit agak jauh dari pengunjung lain.

"Minnie" suara Jaejoong membuka percakapan

"Ne Hyung"

"Untuk pertanyaanmu kemarin aku sudah memikirkannya" Ucap Jaejoong pada Changmin. Changmin yang awalnya sibuk dengan makanannya tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandang Jaejoong, sedangkan yang di pandang telah memandangnya dengan mata penuh keyakinan.

"Akumenerima lamaranmu Minnie, mungkin aku blum bisa membalas perasaanmu tapi aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menerimanya lambat laun, maukah kau bersabar Minnie?"

Changmin semakin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dia sungguh tidak menyangka apa yang sudah Jaejoong katakan. "Minnie" panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne Hyung Mian….. aku hanya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hyung katakan"

"Ooooo… kau tidak percaya padaku ya?"

"Mian hyung, tapi apakah yang hyung katakan itu benar?"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku Minnie" semburat warna merah muncul di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"aku percaya hyung dan aku akan sabar menunggu sebera lamapun hyung bisa menerima cintaku" tanpa sadar Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memeluknya, walaupun terhalang meja tidak mencegah seorang Changmin mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"Yachh Minnie jangan main peluk malu tahu"

"Tidak masalah, karena aku sangat senang aku tidak peduli yang lain hyung"

"Baiklah aku mengalah" Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin mereka tidak sadar banyak mata yang melihat hal ini dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, namun bisa kita lihat ada tatapan mata yang sangat senang dengan kebahagiaan mereka.

#YunJae#

Sepertinya Changmin tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan yang ada seminggu setelah dia diterima Jaejoong dia langsung membawa Jaejoong bertemu Orangtuanya yang di sambut antusias oleh sang calon mertua. Hanya menunggu satu bulan dia dan jaejoong menikah kaarena desakan Orangtuanya. Dan hari itu adalah hari ini semua teman mereka undang tanpa Jaejoong tahu ada seseorang yang akan dating dari masalalunya.

"Su-ie aku sangat gugup, bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang di peruntukkan untuk berhias mempelai bersama dengan Junsu yang nanti akan mendampinginya.

"Tenang Joongie aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja" Junsu memberi semangat

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne aku yakin"

"Baiklah sekarang kita berangkat" mereka keluarruanggan dan menuju altar yang disana telah menunggu di sana.

Jaejoong tiba di depan pintu gereja, pintu terbuka music pengiring sudah di mainkan, ketiga gadis pengiring pengantin berjalan anggun melewati gang deretan kursi seraya menaburkan bunga yang mereka bawa dengan keranjang hias, dan Jaejoong di belakangnya.

Jaejoong menegakkan bahu, mempererat genggaman bunga di tangannya. Melangkah maju, pandangannya tertuju pada Changmin yang berdiri membelakanginya di depan para tamu. Sesaat kemudian Changmin menoleh dan melihatnya mendekat dan tersenyum. Tatapannya terpaut dengan tatapan Changmin tang bersungguh sungguh dan tak berkedip. Changmin tampak luar biasa tampan dan sangat dewasa dengan setelan sutra putih yang sangat amat rapi, kemeja putih, dan dasi sutra putih. Rambut hitamnya dipotong rapi, menambah kesan kedewasaan pada diri seorang Shim Changmin. Di sampingnya tampak Park Yoochun memakai setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putihnya, berdiri sebagai pendamping pengantin pria.

Pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan hikmat dan sakral. Setelah pendeta meresmikan mereka sebagai Suami istri Changmin memberikan cincin Bvlgari B zero1 diamond collection, bentuknya yang khas dengan taburan berlian yang menghiasinya, melingkar indah di jari manis Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil cincin pasangan yang telah ia pakai dan memakaikannya kepada Changmin.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi istriku" bisik Changmin, kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Ciumannya tegas tapi lembut, sensual, dan mencari. Kepala jaejoong pening Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin sangat berpengalaman dalam berciuman. Semburat warna merah muncul kembali pada wajah Jaejoong saat Changmin melepaskan bibir tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

"Waeyo chagya?" Chagya adalah panggilan saying dari changmin pada Jaejoong setelah mereka resmi menjalin hubungan sebulan yang lalu.

"Aniya, Aku hanya…"

_Cupp_

Changmin mengecup kening Jaejoong saat melihat Jaejoong ragu dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Kini tiba saatnya jaejoong melempar Bunga yang dia pegang dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa Junsulah yang mendapat bunga tersebut. Junsu tampak sangat bahagia dan memeluk Yoochun yang berada disampingnya berharap dia akan segera menyusul sang sahabat menuju pelaminan.

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya pesta dimulai" Ucap Yoochun. Tidak lama pesta dimulai tampak sepasang namja dan yeoja memasuki area pesta,bila kita perhatikan dengan seksama tampak sang yeoja yang tersenyum cerah sedang sang namja tampak kelihatan kusut, entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Saat keduanya mendekati kedua mempelai tatapan sang namja sangat sulit di artikan wajahnya tampak terkejut namun hanya sebentar dia dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ohhh…. Kalian sudah dating, ucap Changmin pada pasangan tersebut,

"Ne…mian kamin terlambat ada sedikit masalah yang harus di selesaikan" jawab Ahra yeoja yang baru datang tadi. Dan bisa kita pastikan bahwa Yunholah pasangan dari Ahra. Dan bagaimana kabar mepelai wanita di sini, dia hanya meandang datar pasangan yang baru datang tersebut dan hanya tersenyum palsu untuk membalas senyuman dari Ahra sedangkan saat memandang Yunho ada tatapan berbeda di sana dari Jaejoong, tatapan benci dan kecewa, hingga siapa pun yang melihat pandangan itu akan mundur dengan perlahan. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya mampu menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak masalah" ucap Jaejoong kembali memandang Ahra. _Kedatangan kalian membuat semua suasana jadi tidak menyenangkan. _Tambah Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Changmin-ah akutidak melihat ahjuma dan ahjusi bisa kau antarkan aku"

"Ne…kajja" ucap Changmin pada Ahra dan pada Istrinya. "Chagya aku mengantarkan Ahra pada umma dan appa kau di sini dulu bersama Yunho shi ne?" tidak lupa dia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir istrinya. Yunho yang melihat entah kenapa tidak menyukainya dengan tangan mengepal dia memalingkakn wajah, yang tanpa dia sadari telah dia lihat oleh Jaejoong. _Saatnya pembalasan yunho._ Batin Jaejoong. Changmin dan Ahra meninggalkan keduanya, mereka diam sampai Yunho tiba-tiba memberi komentar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengannya"

"Aku juga, tapi…" jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang denganberani mata Yunho. "… Bukankah kau yang menyarankan bahwa Changmin adalah pilihan terbaik untukku?" Yunho terhenyak dengan perkataan Jaejoong, dia ingat betul pertemuan terakhir mereka. Saat dia mengatakan kenapa Jaejoong tidak menikah dengan Changmin saja. _Apakah sekarang aku menyesal._ "Dan semoga kita tidak salah memilih?" lanjut Jaejoong.

_Tapi aku salah memilih Jae. _Lanjut Yunho dalam hati. Namun bibirnya tersenyum. "Semoga" jawabnya pada Jaejoong

"Bagaimana pernikahan mu, apa Ahra sudah mengandung?" pertanyaan Jaejoong sangat sederhana. Namun saat itu juga Yunho membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di baca oleh Jaejoong. Yunho memang sangat pintar menyembunyikan emosinya. "Pernikahanku baik-baik saja dan belum… Ahra belum mengandung" Jawab Yunho

"Apa kau menikah dengan Changmin karena uangnya atau karenakau tidak tahan sendirian Jae?" Jaejoong tahu bahwa yunho hanya ingin memancing emosinya, dan Yunho akan tahu bagaimana seorang Jaejoong akan membalas itu semua.

"Aku, tidak harus menikah hanya untuk uang dan seks singkat Yunho-ah, tapi tahukah kau bahwa aku menikah dengan Changmin dengan alas an yang pastinya kau tidak akan tahu" jawab Jaejoong

"Benarkah maukah kau mengatakannya, Jae?"

"Dan atas dasar apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu"

"Karena kita teman"

"Aku tidak pernah menggangapmu teman, dan permisi sepertinya aku harus menemui seseorang" Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho jaejoong dengan tatapannya. Sampai ia melihat siapa yang hendak ditemuinya.

Pak Yoochun dan Kim Junsu memeluk Jaejoong bergantian saat Jaejoong mendekati mereka. "Dia membuat masalah" Tanya Junsu tatapannya, menunjuk pada Yunho. "Aniya dia hanya ingin menanyakan apa aku bahagia" jawab Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena tidak ingin merusak suasana. Tidak berapa lama changmin dan kedua mertuanya memanggilnya untuk acara foto bersama. Semua keluarga, kerabat dan sahabat mereka berebut untuk berfoto, saat mereka di haruskan foto berdua Changmin dan Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bagaiman kecuali mengikuti arahan dari semua yang ada disana. Setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam mobil _just married_ untuk berbulan madu.

Di dalam mobil mereka tampak canggung harus bagaiman bulan madu mereka sekarang.

"Minnie, bolehkah aku mengajukan sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong membuka percakapan mereka

"Ne, apa?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti berharap aku bisa menjadi istri dalam arti sepenuhnya, tapi maukah kau menungguku sampai siap?"

Changmin menghadap Jaejoong "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu chagya, bahwa aku akan menunggumu sekarang kau sedang mengandung aku juga tidak ingin membahayakan aegya, walaupun aku bukan ayah biologisnya tapi aku adaalah ayahnya sekarang kau mengerti?" Jaejoong ingin menangis saat mendengar penuturan Changmin. Bolehkah dia berharap bahwa orang yang dia cintai adalah Changmin,orang yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai adiknya entah mengapa sekarang bisa menjaadi namja yang sangat dewasa baik dari segi fisik maupun pemikiran. Jaejoong memeluk Changmin mengungkapkan betapa ia berterimakasih untuk semua yang telah Changmin lakukan untuknya dan bayinya. Dia tidak salah memilih Changmin sebagai suami dan ayah anaknya.

Perjalanan menuju tempat mereka berbulan madu adalah dermaga, ia mereka akan berbulan madu menggunakan kapal pribadi milik Changmin selama 2 minggu, karena Changmin dapat mengoperasikannya maka di kapal nanti mereka hanya pergi berdua saja.

"Minnie ini sangat indah" ungkap Jajoong saat Changmin mengajaknya berkeliling kapal.

"Kau suka" Jaejoong menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "kita akan berlaya di sepanjang garis pantai dan singgah di tempat-tempat yang indah"

"Jongmal, ah….. aku akan bebas selama dua minggu ke depan dan aku akan berjemur tanpa ada yang memarahi.

"Kau hanya boleh berjemur saat bersamaku, aku akan marah saat kau berjemur di depan orang lain"

"Cemburu eohh?"

"Ne aku akan sangat cemburu, kau mengerti" Changmin memasang wajah pura-pura mengancam tak lama kemudian tawa mereka terdengar, sepertinya aka nada yang dapat membuat hidup seorang Jaejoong kembali berwarna. Mereka singgah di berbagai macam tempat dan berbelanja, sepertinya jiwa shoping jaejoong kembali, setiap bertemu dengan pernak-pernik lucu yang berbentu gajah selalu dia beli, dia pun mulai membeli perlengkapan bayi yang dia nggap lucu, untuk pakaian dia belum membeli karena mereka belum tahu jenis kelamin anak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong juga mulai mengidam hal yang menurut Changmin itu menyebalkan, apa itu? Changmin harus rela menuruti istrinya itu untuk menjadi model percobaan dari memakai bando kucing, memasak, membelikan es cream tanpa kenal waktu dan yang paling parah terakhir dia harus rela menari di tegah pasar saat dia dan istri singgah di sebuah pulau sebelum bulan madu mereka berakhir.

#YunJae#

Disebuah ruangan duduk seorang namja yang melihat keluar jendela dari kursi direkturnya. Menerawang jauh ke luar raganya memang berada di sini namun sepertinya pikirannya jauh terbang ke masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia ulang kembali. _Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, benarkah itu kata yang tepat untukku._ Batinnya. Tangannya menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dan menariknya ke depan, ia melompat berdiri emasukkan tanganya ke dalam celana dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan. Muka kusutnya menandakan dia sedang banyak pikiran. Berkas dimeja yang berantakan sepertinya dia sangat ingin menguras tenaga di dalam pekerjaan tetapi pikirannya selalu pergi ke seorang yang telah ia tinggalkan.

#flasback#

Yunho membuka pintu depan dan namun apa ang dia lihat membuatnya membatu di depan pintu. Dia melihat istrinya sedang bercumbu dengan Seorang namja di rumah mereka.

"Brengsek… apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku" Yunho mendekati mereka menarik paksa namja yang sedang mencumbu istrinya, dia memukul wajah dari namja tersebut yang di balas dengan senyum sinis namja tersebut. Namja tersebut membalas pukulan dari Yunho, dan baku hantam pun tak terhindarkan, Ahra yang melihat itu hanya diam saja karena yakin sang kekasih mampu melawan suaminya. Pekelahian berakhir setelah para pelayan lai-laki menghentikan keduanya. Yunho berakhir bukan hanya dengan lebam pada wajahnya namun juga pada hatinya. Sepertinya dia telah salah memlilih. Ahra memilih untuk membntu kekasihnya dan membiarkan Yunho terluka sendirian, para maid mencoab membantu Yunho namun ditepisnya, dia masuk dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, tubuhnya merosot di pintu kamar.

"Boo…. Bogoshipo" lanjutnya. "bila kau disini kau pasti akan membatuku merawat lukaku Boo….. Mianhae Jongmal mianhae Boo"

#Flasback#

Yunho mengangkat teleponya dan menekan beberpa nomer. Terdengar seorang mengangkat di seberang telefon.

"Pengacara Lie aku ingin mengajukan surat perceraian"

TBC…..

Chap 7 sudah selesai, ada yang masih ingin lanjutttttt jangan lupa review ne. mianhae kalau cerita jadisemakin gaje saran kritikyang membangun selalu author terima. Ini bulan puasa jangan ada yang saling menyinggung. Okeeee!


	7. Chapter 1

Title : (FF) Marriage At His Convenience

Rating : Yaoi / WARNING NC-21

Main Cast : YunJae, Yoochun, JunSu, Changmin

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini bukan milik saya, cerita FF ini inspirasi Author nulis FF

Author : JUNG RI

Genre : Romance

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 1- End

Chapter 1

JUNG YUNHO berdiri menghadap jendela kantornya di seoul city. Mata musangnya menatap barisan gedung – gedung di hadapannya. Dia menyapukan jari – jemarinya di rambutnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum seorang pemangsa, dan mata yang memancarkan kemenangan. Acara makan siang tadi sukses besar; besok siang dia dan ayahnya Jung appa serta Mr Go akan menandatangani kesepakatan besar di hotelnya yang akan menjadikan Jung Corporation, satu dari rangkaian hotel internasional dan usaha perkapalan terbesar di dunia.

Sama seperti ayahnya, Mr Go sudah tidak begitu sehat, tapi bila Jung appa memiliki seorang anak laki – laki untuk meneruskan perjuangannya, lain halnya Mr go yang hanya memiliki seorang putri, maka Mr Go sepakat menjual perusahaan terbesar itu pada Jung yunho dengan potongan harga. Dan untuk merayakannya, besok malam akan di adakan pesta untuk para kerabat, pengacara, dan beberapa teman.

Yunho berbalik menuju mejanya, sekilas tatapannya tertuju pada gagang kernyitan singkat membentuk simetri sempurna di wajah tampannya yang mencolok. Sudah saatnya menelpon, batinnnya sekilas melirik jam rolex emas di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah saatnya dia harus menelpon Boojaenya kekasih yang sudah satu tahun menjadi Namjachingunya, Kim Jaejoong namanya memang seorang Namja tapi tidak akan ada yang percaya bila dia sendiri yang mengatakannya, karena ajah cantiknya yang alami melebihi kecantikan seorang yeoja. Yunho bertemu jaejoong saat pesta ulang tahun keponakannnya Jung Minho yang ke 20, jaejoong yang merupakan teman kuliah changmin. Jaejoong memiliki rambut warna Almond yang cantik serta matanya yang bulat, kulitnya yang putih mulus serta bibir cerryny yang setiap saat ingin di ciumnya, membanyangkannya saja membuat Yunho merasakan gejolak pada bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti biasa, namun sedetik kemuadian setitik penyesalan melanda dirinya.

Tidak, Ia membuyarkan lamunannya dengan tegas. Ada hal yang lebih penting di bandingkan sekedar seks yang liar dan membara. Lagi pela ia belum lupa terhakir kali ia pulang, waktu itu dia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya namun dia hanya beberapa waktu dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan jaejoong karena jaejoong harus mengahadiri sebuah acara makan malam dengan relasi, tapi Yunho bukan orang yang mau dinomerduakan, pernah beberapa kali yunho menyarankan jaejoong untuk tidak bekerja karena bagi yunho dia sanggup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jaejoong, tapi jaejoong selalu menolak.

Dan saat masa awal negosiasi dengan Go corporation takdir turut cmpur tangan. Go Ahra yang manis dan lugu (Plak" manis dan lugu dari mana?, Mian namanya juga fiksi), memiliki segala hal yang di inginkan yunho dari seorang istri sekaligus membuktikan bahwa dia masih dapat mencintai seorang wanita. Dia meras Go Ahra bertolak belakang dengan seorang kim jaejoong. Go ahra tidak sedikit pun tertarik untuk berkarir, kecuali untuk menjadi seorang istri dan ibu. Merasa cocok dengan Go Ahra dia yakin Ahra akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik.

Waktu yang sangat tepat. Setelah serangan jantung terhakir yang di alami ayahnya, Jung Appa mengutarakan keinginnannya, melihat pernikahan bahagia lucas dengan seorang gadis sebelum beliau meninggal. Sehingga Yunho tidak perlu di desak untuk melamar Go ahra ;ia sudah siap hidup tenang dan berkeluarga. Membuat kedua keluarga sanggat bahagia.

Yunjae….****

kim jaejoong berjalan kembali ke kantornya dengan tatapan bingung di _doe eyes_nya yang indah senyum lebar menhiasi wajahnya yang bak malaikat turun dari langit. ia baru saja bertemu dengan Mr Park pimpinan bank yang sama dengan nama pria itu. dan jaejoong masih syok dengan penuturan dari pria itu yang baru saja di dengarnya. dering telepon yang mengejutkan membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Itu Mungkin Yunnie. Ia bergegas menuju mejanya, dan menjawab dering telepon itu.

"Boo, untunglah kau ada. Mian aku tidak bisa menemui mu besok. Kita bertemu hari sabtu. Tuntutan pekerjaan, kau mengertikan?

Ekspresi gembira yang tadi menyelimuti wajahnya ketika menjawab telepon tadi berubah menjadi kernyitan kecewa. "Ne Arra aku mengerti" apalagi yang harus dia katakan? Yunho direktur pelakana perusahaan keluarganya yang bergerak di bidang hiburan dan perhotelan, dan pria itu menghabiskan waktunya bepergian bolak - balik dari kantor utama di seuol dan berbagai belahan dunia lain. pada tahun yang sama dia mengenal Yunho, Jaejoong menerima kenyataan bahwa pria itu takkan bisa bersmanya sepanjang waktu. " tapi aku tidak terlalu bahagia mendengarnya, sudah hampir dua bulan kita tidak bertemu. tadinya aku sungguh menantikan besok - besok kan peringatan hari kencan kita , dan aku punya berita henat untuk me. kau tak kan percaya."

"aku juga punya berita untukmu" Yunho menyahut dengan malas,namun nada sarkasme yang samar dalam suarnya tidak begitu menenangkan. "Kita bicarakan besok hari sabtu"

"Yun Bogoshipo"

"Nado, Sampai jumpa hari sabtu"

TBC

Maaf Author baru jadi bila ada salahnya mohon di kasih tau ya, makasih sebelumnya semoga suka dengan ceritanya.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : (FF) Marriage At His Convenience

Rating : Yaoi / WARNING NC-?

Main Cast : YunJae, Yoochun, JunSu, Changmin

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini bukan milik saya, cerita di FF ini adalah inspirasi Author nulis FF

Author : JUNG RI

Genre : Romance

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 8- End

Thanks to :

**Missjelek, cassipher Jung, ****YunHolic****,****Izca RizcassieYJ****, ****zheazz****, kim shendy, guest, bunbun, susan**, **jema Agassi, Via sayang panda, helii, Cindyshim07, macan jae, anara17, dianaes, devilfujoshi, missy84, zhe, ****kurryoidiamond****, I was a dreamer, adindapranata, Fujhoshilife, Tia hanasaki, CCC, michelle Jung, endah1146, minhyunni1318, natsume yuka, yhe, vivi, chully, kim hyo min, rie, haebaragi, boojaejoongie is mine, angelic, mrspark6009, dan para readers semua yang sudah review dan yang nggak review Gumawo ne 100x**

Sebelumnya Ri minta maaf karena Update llllllllaaaaaaaaaammmmaaaa, Lapi Ri baru aja di sita, tapi untunglah sudh di kembalikan jadi Ri bisa update lagi he…he….semoga suka dengan kelanjutnya ^o^9

Chapter 8

Masa bulan madu Changmin dan Jaejoong sudah berakhir dan mereka harus kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing. Tapi setiap pagi harus di lalui Jaejoong dengan penuh derita, morning sicknes pada masa trimester pertama kehamilan sangatlah menggangu untunglah ada Changmin yang setia menemani dan memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut pada tengkuk Jaejoong serta membuatkan susu ataupun bubur agar perut Jaejoong terisi makanan. Masa awal kehamilan memang sangat menyiksa apalagi pada kehamilan pertama, terlebih Jaejoong adalah seorang namja, perubahan mood yang tidak menentu juga membuat Jaejoong seringkali menangis tiba-tiba saat malam, membuat Changmin sendiri bingung, namun sebagai seorang suami dia harus menjaga dan melindungi serta menghibur Jaejoong. Jaejong sangatlah beruntung mendapatkan Seorang Changmin sebagau pendamping hidupnya.

"Minnie, mianhae aku selalu membuatmu repot" ucap Jaejoong pada suatu pagi setelah Jaejoong memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, Changmin sedang memijat tengkuknya

"Ne chagya, tak apa aku kan suamimu, mana mungkin aku membiarkan kamu menderita sendiri?"

"Gumawo Minnie"

"Cheonma"

Jaejoong kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, Changmin mengganjal kepala Jaejoong lebih tinggi agar lebih nyaman. Changmin menuju dabur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk sang istri, meski mereka mempunyai maid di rumah mereka tapi Changmin ingin membuatkan bubur itu sendiri untuk istrinya. Pertama kali Changmin membuat bubur keadaan dapur sangat kacau sampai-sampai para maid merasa takut saat nyonya mereka memakan bubur buatan Tuan muda mereka, tetapi saat senyum nampak dari bibir Jaejoong dan mengatakan enak maka barulah para maid bernafas lega. Saat ini usia kandungan Jaejoong memasuki bulan ke tiga, perut Jaejoong sudah mulai nampak membesar walau masih samar, mertua Jaejoong sering datang untuk melihat kondisi putra dan menantunya sekaligus memantau perkembangan kehamilan Jaejoong. Dan di saat seperti inilah Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah karena merasa menipu orang-orang sebaik mereka. Kesabaran dan ketelatenan Changin haruslah mendapat penghargaan sendiri, diakui Jaejoong bahwa Changmin lebih dewasa di banding dirinya terlebih Changmin lebih dewasa dari seorang Jung Yunho. Apakah Jaejoong sudah bisa menerima dan mencintai Changmin? Entahlah hanya Jaejoong dan Tuhan yang tahu semua itu. Tapi sekarang biarkan Jaejoong mereguk bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya.

#YunJae#

Empat Tahun kemudian…..

Dari semua hari yang di lalui selama 4 tahun ini bagi Jaejoong ini adalah hari paling sial dan menyebalkan baginya, pikir Jaejoong sedih. Ia baru saja pulang dari dua minggu liburan bersama suami dan anaknya Shim Changmin dan Shim Minki atau biasa mereka memanggilnya Ren.

Tiga tahun silam Shim Minki atau Ren lahir dengan sehat pada usia kehamilan Jaejoong memasuki minggu ke-38 dengan berat tiga setengah kilogram dan panjang empat puluh sembilan centi, dengan persalinan Sectio Caesar. Kelahiran yang sangat dinantikan oleh seluruh keluarga, kerabat dan sahabat Jaejoong, terutama Shim Changmin suami sekaligus ayah dari Jaejoong dan Ren. Betapa bahagianya Ayah baru ini saat perawat memberikan bungkusan berupa bayi mungil nan cantik dan masih merah dalam gendongannya, tak ayal air mata Changmin menetes melihat betapa sehat dan sempurnanya sang anak, _ini adalah anaknya siapapun ayah biologismu tapi aku adalah ayahmu sekrang nanti dan selamanya_ pikir Changmin disela airmata yang terus mengalir. Changminlah yang memberikan nama untuk sang anak, Jaejoong memberikan hak penuh untuk memberikan nama anaknya kepada Changmin. Ia melakukan iu karena Changmin lebih berhak karena selama ini Changminlah yang menemaninya dalam merawat dia selama proses kehamilan. Sang kakek dan nenekpun tak kalah bahagia, dilihat bagaimana mereka berebut ingin mengendong sang cucu, di tambah Junsu dan Yoochun yang ikut berbahagia atas sahabatnya itu. Sayangnya sang bayi harus kembali diberikan kepada perawat untuk ditempatkan di ruang perinatology, sampai dia nanti bisa di satukan dengan sang ibu di ruang perawatan setelah sang ibu keluar dari ruang pemulihan.

Dan sekarang si kecil sudah berusia kurang lebih 3 tahun, manja dan menggemaskan, banyak yang mengira bahwa Ren adalah seorang Yeoja padahal dia adalah seorang Namja, kecantikan sang ibu sepertinya menurun pada Ren, dan hal ini membuat sang Appa begitu frustasi karena dari Ren kecil banyak teman dan kerabat Changmin yang mempunyai putra sudah melamar anaknya. Suatu malam Changmin bercerita pada Jaejoong bahwa siang tadi Ren kembali dilamar oleh salah satu rekan kerjanya untuk dijadikan menantunya, dan selalu sama setiap Changmin bercerita maka hanya di balas senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

Sedangkan si kecil Ren yang menjadi pemeran utama saat ini, sedang tertidur dipelukan boneka gajah pink kesayangannya dikamarnya yang penuh dengan nuansa pink pink? Bukannya Ren itu namja? Ah itulah Ren dia sangat menggilai Warna Pink semua serba pink mulai dari warna baju sepatu, tas, boneka, kamar tidur, kamar mandi harus ada nuansa pink . ada lagi kebiasaannya yang lain yaitu Ren tidak akan bisa tidur kalau tidak dipeluk oleh Appa dan Ummanya, dan saat sikecil sudah tidurlah mereka bisa kembali kekamar mereka. Changmin juga memasang kamera CCTV di kamar anaknya dan terhubung ke kamarnya, sehingga dia akan tahu semua yang terjadi di dalam kamar sang anak. Changmin memang sangat protektif dengan sang anak. Apakah mereka berencana memberikan adik untuk Ren? Ah kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik.

Dan pagi ini Jaejoong yang pergi ke kantor bersama buah hatinya merasa sangat menyesal. Jaejoong tidak menduka bahwa Yunho akan datang kekantornya setelah hampir empat tahun tidak bertemu. Empat tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba saja sang pewaris Jung ini meninggalkan Korea. Ini terjadi setelah perceraian sengit antara dirinya dan Go Ahra. Go Ahra yang merasa di permainkan oleh Jung Yunho mengajukan banding berupa meminta separuh harta Jung. Gilakah Ahra meminta Hal itu padaYunho? Tidak dia hanya ingin menghancurkan orang yang juga menghancurkan kebahagiaanya bersama sang kekasih hati Taecyun yang dia bina sejak mereka kuliah. Dan apakah Yunho menerimanya? Tentu saja tidak? Dan hal ini membuat Ahra marah hingga membayar pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi nyawa Yunho.

#Flashback#

Malam itu seprti biasa Yunho pulang dengan perasaan tak menentu, rasa bersalah pada Jaejoong semakin membuatnya prustasi, sesampainya di rumah tidak ada siapapun yang menunggu, _istrinya ah bukan calon mantan istrinya sudah pergi bersama selingkuhannya tepat setelah Yunho menyerahkan Surat cerai_ pikir Yunho sinis, dia memutuskan untuk minum-minum. Yunho sudah cukup mabuk untuk menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya di rumah ini. Sejak Meminta cerai dari Ahra Yunho memecat semua Maid dan hidup sendiri bersama dengan seeorang maid tua yang sudah di anggap ibu oleh Yunho. Dia tidak ingin ada yang menggangunya, dan sekarang dia sendirian bersama orang asing yang tidak dia sadari keberadaannya. Tahukah kalian Bahwa malam itu Yunho hampir saja meninggal dengan beberapa luka tusukan serta lebam di perut dan dadanya. Orang Asing itu yang tidak lain adalah suruhan Ahra berhasil melaksanakan aksinya. Beruntung malam itu Kim Sora yang sudah di anggap ibu oleh Yunho Ibu terbagun saat mendengar suara rebut dan beberapa barang pecah. Malam itu Juga Yunho langsung di larikan ke Rumah sakit. Dia banyak kehilangan darah dan hampir tak terselamatkan setelah menjalani operasi Yunho mengalami masa kritis dan fungsi jantung berhenti beberapa detik sebelum kembali berdetak namun sayang Yunho megalami koma. Keluarga Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Yunho keluar negeri untuk mendapat perawatan labih baik. Sepertinya Yunho memang tidak ingin hidup lagi, namun rasa bersalah pada Jaejoong dan keinginan untuk meminta maaf membuatnya terombang-ambing di dua dunia. Ahra di tangkap dan di adili setelah dua hari pasca kejadian. Dia di tahan bersama dengan kekasih serta orang suruhannya.

#Flashback End#

Dan sekarang Yunho kembali, kedatanganya ke kantor Jaejoong adalah Murni untuk meminta maaf pada Jaejoong, Yunho sama sekali juga tidak tahu bahwa kedatangannya untuk menemuai Jaejoong akan mengubah hidupnya. Sudah sekian lama dia menyiapkan diri untuk meminta maaf pada namja cantik itu. Dan sekrang di sinilah dia di depan pintu ruang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedang menyuapi Ren saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yunho yang sama sekali tidak berubah, mata musang yang mengintimidasi dan wajah kecil yang tetap membuat orang lain terpesona.

Jaejoong bersyukur karena dia sedang duduk, karena dia ragu, apakah dia mampu menyangga tbuhnya dengan kedua kakinya. Jung Yunho…. Jaejoong tidak berani meandang laki-laki itu dan ia mebenci hal itu kenapa setelah sekian lam dia tidak mampu melupakan sosok Yunho. Diam-diam Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang menenagkan debaran jantungnya yang tak menentu.

Yunho masih berdiri di depan pintu yang telah ditutup sekertaris Jaejoong. Kesan pertama yang ditangkap Jaejoong adalah, di usia yunho yang lebih tua empat tahun dari hari terakhir mereka bertemu, Yunho tampak berbeda. Tubuh pria di bawah setelan abu-abu yang di jahit dengar konservatif itu masih terlihat lentur dan kokoh, wajahnya masih tampan, namun postur tubuhnya mencerminkan kepahitan yang sangat dalam. _Apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Yunho_ Pikir Jaejoong. Yunho juga tampak lebih kurus di banding empat tahun silam. Tapi dari semua itu tidak menghilankan kesan _chauvinist-_nya yang kejam. Pria itu bisa menjadi iblis tampan sampai hari kematiannya, Jaejoong mengakuinya sinis.

"Apa Maumu?" Tanya Jaejoong tajam, seraya menyembunyikan Ren di balik punggungnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Jung Yunho terpaku dngan tanpang tolol. Ketegangan di antara kedua pahanya membuatnya terkejut hingga dia terdiam. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bereaksi seperti ini bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ingatannya tentang Jaejoong tidak sebagus apa yang dialihat sekarang. Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi sosok yang luar biasa yang pernah ia temui. Mata Yunho berubah gelap mereguk sosok Jaejoong, di tambah kemeja yang tidak di kancingkan pada bagian atasnya menampilkan kulit Jaejoong yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho harus menelan salivanya.

"Bukan salam yang bagus untuk kawan lama" Yunho akhirnya bergumam, sepertinya egonya membuat dia melupakan niat awalnya datang menemuai Jaejoong. "jadi ini daerah kekuasaanmu?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan seseorang yang berada di balik tubuh Jaejoong. "Maaf menggagu acara mu bersama, ahhh dia siapa? Anakmukah?" Yunho berjalan mendekati mereka dia ingin tahu seperti apa anak yang diadopsi oleh Jaejoong.

"Umma….. lagi aemm" suara sikecil membuat Jaejoong sadar bahwa dia sedang menyuapi sikecil.

"Nde, chagy mian saying Umma lupa" ucap jaejoong berbaik danmenatap anaknya dan memeluknya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Yunho" ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho tanpa melihatnya.

"Aku akan pergi setelah menyelesaikan urusan kita" jawabYunho santai dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Urusan apa? Akusudah tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu semenjak kau menendangku keluar dari hidupmu Tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat"

"Kau salah kita masih ada urusan yang sangat penting"

"Apa? Cepat katakana dan segera pergi dari sini" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit keras membuat anak di pelukannya sedikit takut dan mualai terisak.

"hiks….hiks…..umma jhangan malah cama len"

"Cup….. sayang anak umma, umma nggak marah sama Ren kok, oke nanti umma belikan ice cream tapi jangan nagis ne?

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan anakmu padaku Jae?" yunho mencoba melihat anak Jaejoong

"Untuk apa kau ingin mengenal anakku?" jaejoong semakin mendekap erat anaknya

"Jae kita teman lama, bolehkan aku mengenal keluarga barumu, ku dengar kalian sangat bahagia"

"Iya kami sangat bahagia dan aku harap kau tidakikut campur dengan keluargaku, dan satuhal Yunho aku hukan teman lamamu"

"Benar kau bukan teman lamaku Jae kau mantan kekasihku"

"lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini Jung" kau semakin membuat anakku menagis"

"Baik tapi bisakah kita bertemu selain hari ini tanpa….." unho belum menyelesaikan ucapannya saat pintu terbuka dan seorang masuk dalam kantor Jaejoong.

"…."

TBC

Menggantung ya? Ah mian reader aku sadr ceritanya semakin amburadul, aku sengaja bikin chap ini pendek karena mau bikin full konflik di chap semilan antara Yunjaemin. Sebenarnya mengingat permintaan reader yg suruh appa di siksa aku berpikir untuk membuat appa meninggal#digilestraktor reader. Tapi aku nggak tega reader jadi aku hut aja appa koma. Oke reader maaaaaaaaffffffffkarena postnya lama sekali he he he maklum lapi di sita ortu. RnR di tunggu oke. Ya kalau kalian masih ingin di lanjut ceritanya.


End file.
